Blast to the Past!
by Chocolate and caramel
Summary: What if Chrome failed to protect Enma and was pushed into a purple vortex? Waking up into the past before the fatal incident, can Chrome find her way back into the future she remembered or had she changed it?
1. Chapter 1: a blast to the past

Hiya! This story was born after a long brainstorming session with Yarra. So thank you Yarra for sparking back my inner writing flame and giving me a chance to write this. (Hey, hurry up with yours! I can wait to read it!)

Dedicating this chapter to Yarra.

* * *

><p>What if Chrome failed to protect Enma and was pushed into a purple vortex? Walking up into the past before the fatal incident, can Chrome find her way back into the future she remembered or had she changed it?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: Blast to the Past!<strong>

**At the Island, During the Battle between Sawada Tsunayoshi/Kozato Enma with Daemon Spade.**

Chrome closes her eye tightly, clutching her trident closely. It doesn't feel right. She was falling much too fast. Vaguely, she remembers Boss's horrified expression before the purple vortex swallows her whole. No! She couldn't die yet! Chanting the mantra all over again, struggling to hold her sanity together and the vortex tries to rip her inside out. Her name is Chrome Dokuro. She's one of the Vongola Mist Guardian. _She will not die!_

* * *

><p><strong>In an undisclosed house somewhere near Namimori<strong>

Soft. That was the first thing that came into her mind. Chrome sighed softly as she burrowed deeper into the soft bed. When did she have slept in a real bed? Not since she moved into Koku… she abruptly opened her eyes and stared at the white ceiling. Where is she? Warily she climbed out the huge bed, frowning as she pushes away the long strands of her hair from her face. She stopped, staring at the purple hair strand she was holding.

Wait. What?

Chrome stared at the room once again. For some reasons, the bedroom felt…familiar. She stared at the ebony vanity chest, the lone white cat plushie on the desk, the lacy violet curtains.

No.

That's impossible.

Unsteadily, Chrome climbed out the bed, and slowly walked in front of the floor-length mirror behind the door.

And stared.

No.

That's impossible.

Instead staring at a forlorn eye-patched mist illusionist, a young violet-eyed girl with long purple hair wearing a simple white gown was staring back at her.

No. she didn't even notice she was screaming at the reflection until a beautiful woman burst into the room, quickly followed by her husband, staring at her daughter.

"Nagi, what's wrong?"

Chrome stared wildly at the woman and her husband before collapsed. He did it; she weakly thought as she fell onto the soft tiled floor, he actually did it.

Daemon Spade had sent her into the past.

Chrome Dokuro of Vongola 10th Mist guardian, no, Nagi fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Italy, Vongola Mansion<strong>

"Nono!" Timoteo, 9th Vongola Boss looked up from his paperwork to see his lightning guardian, Ganauche III entering his office, looking frantic. "Nono, the Mist ring… the Vongola mist ring had disappeared!"

* * *

><p><strong>At the Sawada Residence<strong>

"Ciaossu. I'm Reborn, the home tutor." Tsuna stared in disbelieve at the baby in front of him. "My real job is to turn you into a mafia boss."

* * *

><p>And first chapter is done! Read and review and make this authoress happy!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: A day as Nagi

Thank you soo much for the review people. Review more and make this authoress happy!

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Blast to the past!<strong>

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, I would have already kick Mukuro's ass for breaking Chrome heart and leaving her behind.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A day as Nagi.<p>

Chrome frowned as sunlight shines on her face. Tired, the one-eyed illusionist had two options; one turned around and smothered herself into the soft coverlet or two, wake up and close the curtains.

Wait. What? She frowned unconsciously. Isn't her window face on the west? Also, the sofa she usually slept on was lumpy and she never slept with a comforter… she quickly sat up and stared wildly at the room. No, _her_ bedroom.

So, it wasn't a dream. Chrome slowly breathed, closing her violet eyes.

Right, so she's in the past. Right before the accident. Which make her haven't met Bossu, Mukuro-sama and Kyoko and Haru-san. Right before she able to use her illusionary power.

Which make her useless. Without her trident and Mukuro-sama, she can't use her power. Yup, definitely useless.

No! A small part of her screams back. She's not useless. Without Mukuro-sama, she can still use her illusions. Didn't Hibari-san said so? Even Reborn-san said she has the talent to be at the same level with Mukuro-sama. So she's not useless. Urgh, this is getting confusing.

The brows furrowed, Chrome climbed out of the huge bed and walked straight into the walking-closet. Clothes. That definitely her priority now. And maybe with a small meal, perhaps she can think better.

The frowned deepen as she stared at the content of the closet. As far as she can see, the closet was full with dresses. Impractical, flowery, long dresses. The one that going to get in her way if she ever engage in a battle. Sighing, she tries to find the simplest dress she can actually wear without embarrassing herself. Thank god Bianchi-san, Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan had taught her sewing and she had experience from patching up Ken's clothes.

* * *

><p>"Nagi-sama?" Chrome squeaked in surprise as she turned to the frowning maid that was standing near the door. What was her name? Hani, Hana…no, Hamaya-san.<p>

"Yes, umm…Hamaya-san?" Chrome said, discreetly staring at her reflection on the mirror. She had cut off the frilly parts of the white dress she was wearing and matched it with a chrome-plated black belt and a pair of knee black boots that she found hidden under a pile of old dresses. Together with some (a lot!) hair clips, she had also managed to coaxed some of her hair into its former spiky glory, leaving the rest down to hide her right eye. Chrome was also pleased to find that the Mist Vongola Earring had come through time with her. For some reason, that's was comforting to have something to remind her of her real family.

"Your mother had summoned you to the dining room, Nagi-sama. She wants you to have lunch with her and some of her friends." Chrome absently nodded, trying to push a droopy spike up, wondering how on earth ever Mukuro-sama managed to do it. "Nagi-sama?"

"Yes?" chrome turned to see the maid staring disapproved at her attire.

"Forgive me for being blunt, Nagi-sama, but I'm not sure if your mother wouldn't want you come to the dining room wearing that. Shall I find another set of dress for you? "

Hamaya was surprised that the once meek, shy Nagi was actually shaking her head. "No, I'm okay with this one." Chrome inwardly smiled as the maid's amazed look. If her memory serves her well,(actually she was surprised that she could remember a lot from her past life as Nagi; she always thought Mukuro-sama had erased or at least blocked those memories when he chose her as his vessel) Hamaya was the maid that was in charge of taking care of her. The woman was indifferent and often ignored her needs, making Nagi in turn, withdrawn and shy. Of course the woman was now dealing with Chrome, who simply would not let a mere servant browbeaten her. Maybe she should cast an illusion on the woman.

Of course, there was her mother to think about….

* * *

><p>Chrome frowned inwardly as she smiled at the young man in front of her. Her mother was surprised and actually angry when she had walked into the dining room but since their guests were here, she refrained from scolding the girl and told her that they will have a word later about proper dress code.<p>

Now, chattering with her fellow artists about the new drama role she had procured, Nagi's mother had left her alone with one of the sons of her friends, who seemed trying to play footsies with her. Bowing her head as if shyly, the young man didn't even notice Chrome's eyes glowed purple until something crawled up his pants. Thinking that Nagi was finally reacting, the man looked up to see the young illusionist walking away.

He frowned. And looked down. And screamed in horror as he tries to moved away from the group of snakes that was entwining itself onto the young man's chair, and therefore legs.

"S-SNAKES!"

Chrome grinned as she watched contently by the sidelines as the room quickly descended into chaos, with servers and guests alike clamoring to get out of the room in a panic. Hmm, maybe, she can still use her power.

Whistling what suspiciously to be the tunes of 'Kufufu no Fu' (really, Mukuro, you should really stop singing or humming that song, Chrome's impressionable, Damnit!) Chrome sambaed out of the room, her hands absently doing circular motions that were probably supposed to be dancing but looked more like they were wiping an invisible window pane.

* * *

><p>Later, much, much later, after a hysterical fit, her mother had went out with her step father, leaving Chrome, yet again, behind. After, scaring the servants away, Chrome walked out into a secluded area in the vast garden the house possessed.<p>

So, she can still use her power. Playing with her earring, Chrome experimentally tries to form a real illusion trident and was pleased to feel the comforting weight of the trident before dismissing it. Maybe she should buy one, just like her collapsible trident so she can focus her power more on her illusion than wasting it on her trident.

After creating a few more illusions and summoning a swarm of snakes and a pure white owl (which remind her of Mukurou), Chrome sighed, her shoulders slumped forward. The only thing left was _that_.

Chrome closed her eyes, unconsciously breaths slowly as she wills herself into her illusionary world that she shared with Mukuro-sama. She briefly wonders if the field still exists before falling into a dark void….

* * *

><p>Ok, for anyone who's curious, I got it from the Robocon youtube, shows Mukuro's and Dino's seiyuus (voice actors) singing Kufufu no you want to see here's a Youtube link: .comwatch?v=jVu5Fmf-1uw&feature=related (just type in youtube before it).

Ok, finally. Thanks for reading and review onegai

next chapter will be up hopefully by tomorrow together with a new KHR 1896 fic inspired by the lastest chapter! you guys should really read it!

**Next chapter: Nagi and Chrome**

**In which Chrome finds herself in a frozen plateau and meets the one thing she expect the least…herself.**


	3. Chapter 3: Nagi and Chrome

**Tahnks to Platipus for the review! this chapter is for you! Btw, yes, Chrome is OCC. please be reminded that she had grown a bit of a backbone. plus hanging out with Mukuro and Julie did..er... tainted a bit of her mind?**

**diclaimer: No own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Nagi and Chrome.<strong>

Chrome opened her eyes. Instead of standing in the field of flowers where she and Mukuro-sama always met, she was standing in a plateau of snow. Chrome noticed she was reverted back into her original form (eyed-patched and all) and shivered as snow slowly fall onto the ground. In front of her she can see that she was also on a narrow path of snow, with each side dropping off into a black abyss. Is this how her world looked like before she met Mukuro-sama? She can almost feel the bleakness and the loneliness seeping in the inner world, and for a moment pitied herself.

She suddenly straightened. No, she's not alone anymore. She has Mukuro-sama, who gave her another chance in life, Bossu, who gave her a family, Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, I-Pin, Ken, Chikusa and everyone who loved her.

And Hibari-san who forces her to live.

She's not alone.

She walked more confidently down the pathway, her legs and heart seemed to be guiding her to person she was looking for. The pathway widened into a field of snow where she can see a young purplenette sitting at the edge of a small frozen lake. Chrome slow walk turned into a brisk jog as she moved closer with the girl. The girl looked up in awe at Chrome as the mist illusionist walked closer. Chrome looked at the young girl, smiling gently back at her younger self. "Hello, Nagi."

"Who are you?" Nagi softly whispered, "Are you a friend?"

"I'm Chrome. Chrome Dokuro." Chrome crouched down in front of the young girl. "But you know me by another name."

Nagi blinked, her brows creased in surprise. "I do?"

Chrome nodded. "My real name is… Nagi."

"You're me?" chrome could only nodded as her younger self frowned as she tries to figure out the puzzle her older self had given her. "But," Nagi said slowly, "that's impossible."

"Is it?" Chrome smiled. "I learned that nothing is impossible, the only differences are how a person perceives it."

"Why are you here?" Nagi shyly asked.

"I was looking for Mukuro-sama." Chrome stared at the frozen lake. "He's a very good friend of ours."

"But," Nagi frowned, "I don't have any friends. I'm always alone." She said softly, her sad eyes turned to stared at her older self, "always alone."

"We don't." Startled, Nagi was surprise to see Chrome was smiling. "You're wrong. We do have friends. All of us are a…family."

"Family?" Nagi asked as if she was unfamiliar with the concept. In a way she was.

"Yes, a family." Chrome looked up to stared at the vast purplish-blue night sky, "Mukuro-sama, Ken, Chikusa, Bossu, Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, I-Pin, and everyone. All of us are a family. " seeing the young girl's confusion, Chrome laughed. She tugged at Nagi's hand, smiling her shy smile. "Come on, I'll show you."

"Show me?" Nagi gasped in surprise as the landscape in front of her began to morph. Nagi peered uncertainly at the swirling mist and gasped as it solidified.

* * *

><p>'<em>Unbelievable...I heard everything. I'm... going to die...Somehow it's feel like breathing a sigh of relief... it's finally...over...'<em>

'_An ending... is merely the beginning of another cycle...'_

'_Who...?'_

'_Oh? Did you hear my voice? Kufufufu... it seems taking a walk has led me to something...'_

_Chrome looked up from her bed to see she was in a field of flowers and a handsome young man was smiling down at her 'wh...Who? What are you?'_

'_Perhaps you and I are the same kind of person.'_

_... _

"_Il mio nome e' Dokuro." Chrome was standing proudly in front of the bewildered Sawada Tsunayoshi._

_..._

_Chrome lightly kisses Tsuna's cheek as a enraged Gokudera tries to blow her apart._

_..._

_Her battle with Mammon as she tries to weave illusion after illusions against the Mist arcabelano._

_..._

'_Mukuro...Sama... I wanted to help you...'_

'_You did well, my cute little chrome... you rest for a while...'_

_..._

'_The boss's will is..our will!'_

_..._

'_Get out... this place is ours...this is the place that Mukuro-sama and Ken and Chikusa return to!'_

_..._

_TYL! Hibari was holding Chrome's hand, forcing her to use the ring._

_..._

_She was laughing shyly with Kyoko and Haru as the two girls teased her i the kitchen as Kyoko tries teach her cooking._

_..._

_Standing in front of Mukuro-sama for the first time in the real world..._

_..._

* * *

><p>Nagi was crying out loud as memories among memories washes over her as she experience again and again what it was like to have real friends... A real family.<p>

Chrome watched as her other self crying on the ground as she concentrated on relieving her memories with the Vongola; with her friends as she marvels over the fact that she did have a lot of memories with them. Finally tired, Chrome gently let go of the illusion and happily sank down beside the now smiling (albeit sadly) purplenette.

"Nagi," the young girl stared at the young illusionist, who was smiling at her, "I was never alone. Not with Mukuro-sama in here," she touches her head, "and Boss, Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan and others in the family. No, we're never alone."

Chrome stared at her counterpart before sighing, wondering now what to do. Now she found Nagi, she doesn't want to leave her alone. There has to be a way for them to get out of the frozen void together. "Nagi, I don't want to leave you here. There must be something we can do to get out of this."

Nagi sighed again. "But there's no way out. I tried looking for it for a long time now."

"No." chrome shakes her head stubbornly, her Mist earring began to glow softly, " It's either you're getting out of here, or we both are."

With that resolution, the snowy dark sky suddenly turned a bright purple, and both let out a startled cry.

"What is going on?" Nagi cried out.

Chrome watched as a simple white woodened door appeared in the middle of the field, and somehow she knew what it was. "We both can get out of here, but if both of us pass through the door, nothing will be the same."

"What do you mean?"

"I think our mind with merge together."

Young Nagi's eyes widened in surprise, "Really? Can we really do that?"

"It's the only way we're both getting out of here." Chrome announced, "However, I will give you the choice." she turned to her younger self, "I took your body, and for that, I'm really sorry. Since this is your body, you can leave through that door by yourself, or we both can go. If we both go, you will have my memories and bodily reflexes, and I will have yours. We'll become one. Is that what you want?"

Young Nagi looked towards the door, and then towards her older body. After a moment's hesitation, she finally decided on what to do.

"Come on." She said, looking up at his older self, "I don't want to be alone again."

Chrome smiled, and patted her younger self on the head, "I knew you'd make the right choice. Oh, when you, or rather we, get back into our body, you have a new hairstyle, and there are also a few other things you should know about-"

"I'll have your memories, right?" her younger self said, "I'll find out when we merge."

And with that, they walked through the door.

* * *

><p>Chrome opens her eyes, smiling shyly, knowing that even without a mirror; she knew her right eyes had turned solid purple.<p>

* * *

><p>Read and Review!<p>

Chapter four: The demonic Skylark meets the timid rabbit.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting with Everyone

**I'm BACK! **

**This chapter is for Taira-Keimei, Corvino the VII and Nadifatheotaku for reviewing and asking for the new chapter. Virtual blue chocolate cookies for you guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Meeting with Everyone.<strong>

'Have you seen this girl?' a photo of a mournful-looking girl with long purple hair stared back at her. Chrome grimaced before throwing her hood over her head, tearing the poster apart as she walks away from the bus terminal.

She was missing for one month and her parents just thought of looking her now? Although she knew her parents never care of her, but a small part of her who was still Nagi still felt hurt over it.

Entering one of the dark alleys of Namimori, she went into one of _those_ stores. It was one of those shady stores that seems to lurk down every back alleyway and deals all sorts of objects and weapons of questionable legality. But they had weapons like knives and guns and they didn't care if they sold to minors, just so long as they made money and didn't get caught.

The Nagi part of her quailed over entering in the store. But if she wanted to reserve her power, Chrome had to buy a collapsible trident as a medium to channel her illusions.

* * *

><p>The cashier looks up from the gun his polishing and saw a young girl entered the shop. With her hood up, he couldn't see her face, but he guessed her to be around 13 to 14 years old.<p>

"Do you sell any long range weapons?" the girl whispered, "More specifically a collapsible three-pronged trident."

"Look here kid; those are the stuffs you should be playin with. Go home and play with yer dolls." He watched as the girl's slender fingers curled over her hood before dropping back down.

"Don't worry. I'm not the kind of person who uses it to play around. I need it for a reason."

"Fine. If you can pay, it's yours." He went back into the back room, probably to get the trident for the girl.

* * *

><p>Chrome stood awkwardly in the room, thankful that Chikusa had once taken her to the shop with him when he wanted to repair his yoyos.<p>

The man walked back, carrying a small box. Putting it onto the counter, he opened the case and pull out a white medium size collapsible trident. "This good enough for yer?"

Nagi took the trident and began to twirl it around, marveling the balance of the white pole. "Yes. How much does it cost?" cheaper that she had expected (but still expensive) she quickly paid the money, wanting to go out of the shop as soon as possible.

Putting the trident in her satchel, Chrome nearly fainted in shock when a group of boys entered the shop. Sinking deeper into her hood, she resisted the urge to call out and immediately ran out of the store.

Mukuro turned and watched as the girl ran out of the shop. Although it was the first time he had saw her, he felt as if he knew her for life. Shaking his head, he turned back to the cashier.

"Well, do you have what we need?"

* * *

><p>Finally stopping after running for the last fifteen minutes, Chrome mentally slap herself. Why on earth did she run? That was Mukuro-sama! Yet something deep inside her (possibly the Nagi part) was telling her to run away. There was something bad with the man she just saw. That wasn't the Mukuro-sama she had remembered.<p>

Shuddering, Chrome pulls herself from the ground only just to run smack-dap onto someone. Rubbing her forehead, she looked up and froze.

A pair of steel-grey eyes stared down at her.

Oh god. This can't be good.

* * *

><p>Hibari was having one of his afternoon patrols when he was literally ran into someone. Opening his mouth to snarl at who ever ran into him, he stopped and stared at the girl in surprise.<p>

A pair of deep violet eyes stared back at him, her hood had fall back, spilling her lustrous purple hair over her shoulder. Blushing furiously, the girl bowed muttered something about sorry and cloud-man, immediately ran away, tightly holding her satchel to her chest.

Watching the girl scurry away, Hibari had these odd feeling that he had saw the girl before running away, calling him Kumo-san.

But he never met her before, right?

* * *

><p>Blushing furiously, Chrome ran, holding her bag to her chest. First Mukuro-sama, now Hibari-san? Her heart had beat wildly when she saw those beautiful steel-grey eyes stared curiously at her, her stomach churning as she remember his soft touch when he taught her to use the Vongola ring, his low, husky voice when he said thank you for the heads-up during his fight with Genshiki...<p>

Stop it right there. She did not just drool over Hibari Kyouya. Though the Nagi part inside her was on overdrive with the memories she had with the drifting skylark.

Urgh. Let's just stop there shall we?

Walking into the park, she sat on one of the swing set, watching as children playing around the playground. Ever since she was a little girl, she always wanted to play in the parks with friends but she was too shy and other children had labeled her as a freak.

"Lambo-san wants ice-cream!" she looks up, staring curiously before laughing. At the sandbox, young Lambo (or cow-boy as she happily called him; inside Nagi was laughing as she remembered how Lambo would always tug Chrome's skirt every time he wanted something.)

Digging her pocket for coins, Chrome quickly brought two cones of ice-creams for the children, smiling as I-pin grinned over the ice-cream as Lambo gobbled it up.

"Ah, someone brought ice-creams for Lambo and I-pin." Looking up, she saw Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto looking at her curiously.

"A-ah hello." Chrome shyly smiled, memories began to assail her. How Yamamoto gently holding her hand as he helped her out of the rubbles, how hoarse Gokudera yelled as he angrily tries to attack Chrome for the first time, how soft boss's cheek as she kissed it or how flustered he was because of the said kiss…

She mentally slapped herself, smacking a huge mental lid over the memories. Patting the two kids, she waved goodbye to her future boss.

* * *

><p>Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto stared at the pretty purplenette walked out of the park.<p>

"Hey, Gokudera-kun?"

"Yes, Juudaime?"

"We never met the girl before, right, Gokudera-kun?"

"Yes, Juudaime."

"Then why do I have a feeling that I met her before?" Tsuna turned to his two best friends.

"Ha-ha, you too, Tsuna?" Yamamoto laughed; he looked at the disappearing girl, looking almost smitten. "Its like, Bam, I felt like I knew that girl somewhere before. Hey Gokudera, is this love?"

Gokudera smacked his head in disbelief, "Why the fuck are you asking me, Yagyuu-baka?"

"Ha-ha, well I thought you were smart enough to know that kind of stuff."

Tsuna sweatdropped as he watched the two careening off into another of their one-sided arguments again, he too, felt as if he knew the girl for a long time.

* * *

><p>Chrome sank into her futon bed, staring around her small room. She had rent a room above the shophouses near Namimori Chuu. Staring at the sheaf of papers containing her new (old) identity and her transfer to Namimori Chuu and the marked calendar, she smiled.<p>

This time, this time, she will try to change the future.

Getting up from the bed, she marked off another day, silently counting the days.

6 more days before Mukuro-sama's plan to attack Namimori Chuu.

This time she will stop Mukuro-sama before it's too late. This time she will save him from Vendice.

The Mist Earring sparkled before sparking into life.

Just outside Namimori.

A group of hooded men stopped. One of them, obviously the leader stared at the handheld he was holding.

"The Vongola Mist Ring are definitely somewhere in this city. He will retrieve that ring before it's too late."

* * *

><p>Oops, some all96 I guess. My bad.<p>

What will Chrome do to stop Mukuro's grand plan? Will her plan work? Who are those people who are looking for the Vongola Mist Ring? What will Tsuna in the future do to get Chrome back?

Review!


	5. Chapter 5: Entering Namimori Chuu

**Thanks for the review guys! This chapter is dedicated to 18Madison18, .nome..Dokuro, Taira-Keimei, Corvino the VII (she's not getting a gun!), Romina Baskerville and an unknown reviewer (who didn't leave a name.) thank you!**

**For all Online Mafia War and Vongola Days, I'll be updating it tonight.**

**Ciao!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Entering Namimori Chuu and fighting the skylark.<strong>

" Did you hear? There's a new student, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko appeared, smiling beside the future mafia boss.

"I wonder if the new student plays baseball." Yamamoto laughed, slinging his hand around Gokudera, who pushed him off with a snarl.

"Cheh. Who cares? If the new student disturbs Juudaime, I'll blow 'em up!"

"Ah, Gokudera-kun! No dynamites in the school!"

The homeroom teacher went in, waving the students down.

"Ah, before I could start the attendance, I would like to announce that we have a new student in the class."

"Eh? Another one?" one of the students hollered. "Sensei, our class is going to overflow!"

"Quiet! Now then, I'll have her introduce herself." The teacher went to the door, "Dokuro-kun, please come in."

A girl came into the classroom. Her long purple hair was half-way up to resemble a pineapple. Holding her bag to her self as if it was a lifeline to her (it was!) the girl bowed.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Chrome Dokuro."

Tsuna stared in surprise as Yamamoto whistled.

"Hey, Juudaime. Isn't she the girl we met yesterday?" the brunet only nodded as the girl walked passes him to take the desk behind Yamamoto, smiled back in confusion as the girl smiled at him.

* * *

><p>"A-Ano, can B-Sawada-san show me the library please?" Tsuna looked up in surprise, his chopstick drop out of his mouth as the three boys stared at her in surprise.<p>

"Um, uh, me?" Tsuna point at himself, looking around uncertainly to check if the new girl was talking someone else.

"Hai. If that isn't much of a bother to you, that is." Chrome said shyly, peering at the mafia boss from under her bang.

"Um, uh, sure." Tsuna got up, quickly followed by Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Juudaime let me accompany the two of you!"

"Ha-ha, this seems fun. Can I tag along?"

* * *

><p>"-have we met before?" Tsuna suddenly asked after a few minute of so-awkward conversation with the new girl. Yamamoto quickly nodded.<p>

"Tsuna's right, Dokuro, (I can call you Dokuro right?) It's like we met you before."

The girl merely smiled. "No we never met before. But maybe in the future." She said mysteriously, smiling at the three boys. Tsuna and Yamamoto stared at the girl in confusion as Gokudera tries to analyze her words. He then noticed her earrings were shimmering. But before he can comment about it, the quartet ran smack bang into the scariest person in Namimori Middle. And he didn't look happy about it.

"Hiiiiiiiiii! IT'S HIBARI-SAN!" Tsuna shrieked. Hibari growled before pulling out his tonfas. Apparently he still sore about the slipper incident.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, for breaking rules and making herbivorous noise, I will bite you to death."

Out of forced habit, Chrome raised her trident (that appears out of nowhere) and moves to block the tonfas that threatened to hit the mafia boss. Violet eyes defiantly stared into his eyes. "I will not allow you to hurt Bo...I mean Tsu…I mean Sawada-san!"

"Wao." Hibari smirked, "You got guts, little herbivore. Fight me."

"Ehh?" inwardly, Chrome slap herself. Not this again!

* * *

><p>Flashback:<p>

"Mukuro-sama didn't mean it, really, K-Kumo-san!" Chrome whimpered as she ducked from another deadly swing from Hibari. Inside her mind, Mukuro was laughing, further insulting the skylark. Hibari growled in anger, hell-bent in at least beating the pineapple illusionist up. And since the idiot was comatose in Vendice, the cloud guardian will just settle by beating up his vessel.

Chrome sobbed as she quickly ran, beating an urge of using illusion to gag her stupid master in her mind.

* * *

><p>Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana were walking back to their classroom when someone streaks pass. "Hi, Kyoko-chan, Kurokawa-san! See you!" Chrome quickly turned around the corner, quickly followed by a smirking Hibari.<p>

"Come back here and fight me, herbivore!"

"No!"

"W-was that Chrome-san?" Kyoko turned uncertainly at the black-haired beauty beside her.

"I think so."

Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera sprinted past the two girls. "Kyoko-chan, which way did they go?" the auburn haired girl merely points forward before the trios turned around the corner. "Thank you, Kyoko-chan."

* * *

><p>Chrome stopped, leaning against the gymnasium hall, wheezing. God, this is worse than in the future. At least in the future Hibari had the decency not to hit her unless Mukuro possessed her.<p>

Maybe it was because even Hibari had qualms of hitting a girl that lost one eye and several internal organs.

"There you are, Herbivore." Chrome cursed before pulling out her trident, just in time to block a deadly hit against her face. "Who," his mouth twitches upward, "could have thought the little herbivore in front of me turns out to be an omnivore?"

She inwardly groaned. He's going to kill her, she's sure of that. Or at least land her into hospital.

Tilting her head sideways, Chrome felt the cold steel kissing her cheek. Touching the bleeding wound, the girl winced before swinging her trident down, keeping the prefect away. For some reason, she felt uncomfortable using illusions against the future cloud guardian.

* * *

><p>Steel-grey eyes gleams in concentration as the prefect perfectly countered every move the new girl threw at him. It was the first time he had ever fought a person using a trident, or for any matter, a girl. Yet why did he felt as if he fought her before?<p>

Chrome quickly jumps away from the prefect, evading another hit from the skylark. Although the skylark was superior in matter of strength, she was far more skilled than the future cloud guardian. Hibari Kyouya was all about brutal strength and attack but his defense was lacking. No wonder Mukuro-sama beat him. (Though Mukuro did use Sakura petals.) Horse-san (Cavallone) must be a very effective mentor since there was a huge difference between the prefect now and during the cloud battle.

Tired, Chrome had no choice but to swing her trident. Silently apologizing, the illusionist slams her trident down, breaking the ground up.

"W-What's going on?" Tsuna yelled as the trio grabs hold of one another as the ground break up. Reborn, who was observing the fight from the foliage of a tree, frowned.

An illusionist?

* * *

><p>Twirling it again, Chrome summoned a circle of rose petals, (she wasn't sure if she should use sakura petals on the boy, though she has a sinking feeling she just insulted him) pushing the skylark to move backward, where a blast of fire caught him in surprise.<p>

The smoke clears away and the trio (and reborn) stared in surprised when Chrome stood directly in front of Hibari, the sharp end of her trident rest lightly against his throat.

"My win, Kumo-san." Steeping away, the girl bowed. "It was a pleasure fighting with you. Now I have to go since we're late for class." The purplenette walked away, leaving the boys gaping at her in surprise.

"Omnivore." Chrome turned in surprise. That was the first time the boy ever calls her that. Hibari was staring at her as if in grudging respect.

"Fight me again. Next time."

The illusionist nodded, smiling. Standing under the bright sunlight, her purple hair and violet eyes twinkled. God, she looked beautiful, Hibari thought before mentally stepping that silly, herbivorous idea. Turning around, the prefect saw the trio staring at the girl, not liking the expression they were having.

"For escaping your afternoon classes, I will bite you all to death."

Echoes of pained shrieks, horrified yells and Yamamoto's laugh echoed across the school compound.

* * *

><p>"Alonzo-sama. There was a flare of mist flame near the Namimori Middle. We think it might be the mist Vongola ring."<p>

The man frowned. "That's the school where Vongola heir goes right? Find out more about it." The men nodded before leaving. The green-haired then turned at the fedora wearing boy.

"We will find the Vongola Mist Ring. Don't worry about it… Daemon-sama."

* * *

><p><strong>Eh? Daemon? Mukuro going to appear? An attack to Namimori? A confrontation between three mist flame users? <strong>

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6:Thwarting Mukuro sama plan

**Hey, guys! Long time no update. Sorry for the long wait! Special thanks for everyone who faved, alerted and reviewed the last chapter.**

**I therefore dedicate this chapter to you guys.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All the underline speech are quoted from target 62 and 63. I was planning to have the whole Ryohei vs Chikusa in this chapter but I gave up halfway. ryohei is so..hard to pen down *sob sob***

* * *

><p><strong>Blast to the past<strong>

**Chapter 6: Thwarting Mukuro-sama not so-perfect plan.**

Chrome was yawning as she walks toward Namimori Middle. She was up the night before trying to brainstorm a plan devious enough to stop Mukuro-sama from his _nefarious_ plan.

A week had passed after Chrome Dokuro had been admitted into Namimori Middle. A strange enigma, Chrome had quickly become the new popular girl in school. With her sassy attitude and her mysterious smile, Chrome currently had the third largest fanclub in school (beating Gokudera and Yamamoto) and 2 people less behind Kyoko's fanclub.

(She ruefully remembers a _certain blond Italian_ who won that title and fanclub hours after entering Namimori Chuu.)

She also noticed the weird behavior _the boys_ were having around her. Chrome found herself being escorted home by Ame-san and having free meals from Takesushi (not that she cared; free food has always being a blessing for her.) he often offered to carry her bag around and even occasionally tries to hold her hand. (If she didn't know better, she would have thought Ame-san was flirting with her.)

Arashi-san _even_ offered to help her with homework! She didn't what was terrifying; Gokudera Hayato, Mr. Anti-social, was tutoring her with a pensive, thoughtfully smiling _at her_ or the horde of fangirls kept chasing her after the tutor sessions.

Boss was the only was behaving normally. Well, sort of. Boss was all polite to her, though she kept catching him staring at her. She's betting her new trident his _hyper intuition_ was on hay-wire near her.

Heck, even Kumo-san was acting weird. The weird looks he gave her at the hallway and the way his hands twitching near her. It was like he really wanted to bite her to death.

_And she hadn't do anything wrong…yet!_

He was actually stalking her! She kept catching him outside her apartment at night, staring up at her window. She shuddered at the thought that danced in her mind just now. Yup, she should really stop hanging out with Mukuro-sama; he truly is a bad influence to her.

"Hey, did you heard?" Chrome looked up and saw two girls from Namimori Chuu walking in front of her, having a hushed conversation. "There's another attack!"

"Eh, really?"

The first girl nodded. "Um! And perfect-san had 6 of his teeth pulled out."

Both girls winced in unison, not noticing Chrome, who speed walked past them in agitation.

_Damnit! Has it started already?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>In front of Namimori Chuu gates<strong>  
><em>

"Oi, herbivore. He's an acquaintance of your, isn't he?" Tsuna turned in confusion to look at the head prefect. "Sasagawa Ryohei…was attacked."

"Eh?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Hospital<br>_**

"So nobody seen any sign of the head?" Kusakabe asked his fellow perfect as they pay a visit to the hospital.

"Yeah. Like always, he's probably gone after the trail of the enemy…" the perfect explained, "So, really, it's only a matter of time before the culprits are totally annihilated."

"I see."

"Hey, Dame-Tsuna, did you hear that?" Tsuna's friend hushed whispered.

"Hibari-san has gone to take care of the enemies!"

"Hibari-san is invincible! We can relax now!"

"Being in the same school as Hibari-san is great!"

We'll leave everything to him! He's god! He's Hibari-sama!"

Chrome, who was behind the two boys the whole time couldn't help but worry. The level of Kumo-san now with the one she knew is quite big and judging from what Mukuro-sama once told her about his rivalry with Kumo-san, this is one battle Hibari Kyouya would lose.

Resolved, the female illusionist turned and ran out of the hospital, determined to stop the inevitable fight.

Unknown by her, Reborn was watching her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Kokuyo Healthy Land<strong> (which looked pretty unhealthy right now)_

Contemptuously, Hibari tossed another student aside as he battled his way up. He was smirking as blood drips down his tonfas. The hallway was littered with injured students as he made his way toward the hall. He has a good feeling that the leader behind all the law-breaking would be waiting for him there.

He twitched as he waited for the target to enter the hall, holding the axe to his chest. Determined to kill, the boy leaps out, screaming a loud battle cry.

Hibari merely ducked down under the swinging axe before slamming his tonfa onto the boy's chest and kicked him into hall.

"Yo. You finally come."

"It took a while to find you." Hibari shrugged. "Are you the ring-leader behind all this mischief?"

"Fufufu, something like that." The mysterious enigma laughed. "Next, we'll bring a new order to the town."

"You must be thick." Hibari sneered, "Namimori does not require two orders."

"Indeed, I agree whole-heartedly. Since I'm taking over, we don't need you."

Hibari glared before pulling out his tonfas. "That will not happen, herbivore." Sharp spikes emerged from the tonfas, blood still dripping. "Right here, right now, I will bite you to death."

* * *

><p>"<span>Do you wish to die in your seat?<span>"

"Ku fufufu. What interesting things you say. I'm sitting down because there is no need for me to stand."

"Me and you?" Hibari frowned deeply, "no more talk."

"Suit yourself." The boy said, "It's just that if you don't talk now, you may never get the chance to do so again."

Hibari could feel sweat coming down his cheek. Wait, what?

"Oya, you're breaking into sweats. What could possibly be wrong, hm?"

"Shut up."

"I was just worried about you, that's all. Come on, now. Pull yourself together, yo." The boy smiled before disappearing out of sight.

"Hello. I'm over here." Hibari turned to find the boy now sitting by the window, staring at him. "I had to import them from overseas." He clicked a button on the remote he was holding,"Ku fufufu, you are really are weak to them, aren't you?"

Soft pink petals began to rain.

"To Sakura."

_How did he_... Hibari was suddenly engulfed by the flower petals, and he couldn't see until it was too late.

* * *

><p>Hibari couldn't breathe. The strong scent of Sakura blossoms was too overwhelming for him. The perfect struggled to stand as he blindly tries to find his tonfas. Smiling indulgingly, Mukuro kicked him again on the stomach.<p>

"Oya, I was hoping for a challenge. And they call you the strongest fighter in Namimori." Mukuro casually stamped on Hibari's hand, grinning rather manically at the resounding crack of bone scattering.

"F-Foolish herbivore." Hibari suddenly laughed voicelessly. ""I-I'm…not the strongest in N-Namimori." The skylark coughed, his chest racking with the effort_. Eh, it seems I broke a few ribs._

"T-there someone else stronger than…m-me."

"Ku fufu. You lying, my dear little bird." Mukuro kicked him again, "there's no one else. Ah, unless you're talking about Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro almost sound…amused.

"N-Not him." Hibari smiled grimly as his good hand (the other was sprained) found one of his tonfa. He quickly stood and swung the metal stick, aiming for the red eye. Mukuro merely step aside as he stomp down on him.

"No matter. I will deal with this so-called strongest guy. Now," Mukuro raised his trident as Cherry blossoms began to swirl crazily around them. "Die."

Hibari braced himself when a soft gust of wind brushed into the room and an umbrella appears out of nowhere. Slowly, the grey-eyed boy looked up to find Chrome holding the umbrella over him, stopping the blossoms from falling onto his face and him seeing it. A sudden sense of calmness came over him as he stared into her eyes.

"C-Chrome D-Dokuro…you're late, O-omnivore…" Mukuro was startled when the petite girl appeared out of nowhere and sat beside Hibari. The girl looked up and Mukuro found himself drowning fields of violet. He found himself this intense desire to see this girl in front of him smile. _Wha… what's going on here?_

"Gomen ne, Kumo-san. It seems I got lost again." Bandages began to appear out of nowhere and wrapped itself around Hibari's injured body. "Now rest." Chrome lightly touched Hibari's bruised cheek. "It over now." Hibari sank into darkness that claims him as Chrome stood up.

"Rokudou Mukuro, I will stop you."

* * *

><p>Phew! Done! Now be adorable to me and click the pretty blue button below and tell me what do you think <em>will happen<em> next chapter?

**Chapter 7: Battle of the Two Mists.**

**Can Chrome overcome her feelings before it's too late? Will Mukuro able to _fight his feeling_ and fight the girl in front of him? Can Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto be there in time and save the day?**


	7. Chapter 7: Battles between 2 Mist

**Blast to the Past**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn or Fon would have get more time. OMG, Dino's speech is soo cool!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Previously :<p>

"_C-Chrome D-Dokuro…you're late, O-omnivore…" __Mukuro was startled when the petite girl appeared out of nowhere and sat beside Hibari. The girl looked up and Mukuro found himself drowning fields of violet. He found himself this intense desire to see this girl in front of him smile. Wha… what's going on here?_

"_Gomen ne, Kumo-san. It seems I got lost again." Bandages began to appear out of nowhere and wrapped itself around Hibari's injured body. "Now rest." Chrome lightly touched Hibari's bruised cheek. "It over now." Hibari sank into darkness that claims him as Chrome stood up._

"_Rokudou Mukuro, I will stop you."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Battle of the two Mists.<strong>

The two of them circled one another, staring each other down; flower petals still swirling around them. Mukuro smiled snidely at the purple hair girl in front of him.

"Oya oya, don't tell me you're the so-called _Chrome Dokuro_ this loser was talking about?"

"K-Hibari-san isn't a loser." Chrome glared at the heretochromic boy, inwardly horrified. _She…she just talked back at Mukuro-sama! _"You have no right to call him that!"

"Ku fufu, so _you_ think you can beat me little girl?" Mukuro began to twirl his trident. The violet-eyed girl merely blinked before disappearing from side.

Mukuro was horrified to find himself suddenly pinned against the wall, the sharp points of the white trident gently tickling his throat.

"Wha?"

"Rokudou Mukuro, I will beat you," Chrome raised her head; her violet eyes glowed with the resolve burning inside her. "For the sake of everyone!"

Mukuro blinked before laughing out loud. "Ku fufu, do you really think you can beat me, little one?" the ground began to rumbled as the illusionist slams his trident onto the floor. The room turned cold as skeletal hands grasped thin air as the dead began to claw itself from the scattered floor.

"Welcome to hell."

* * *

><p>Chrome, however, merely smirked. With a sharp wave, the illusions shattered into pieces. The girl quickly then slam her trident onto the floor, summoning pillars of fire, hiding her momentarily from the view.<p>

"Oya, an illusionist? How interesting," Mukuro's trident began to glow, " but you need more than just paltry tricks to beat me!"

Mukuro angrily waved the fire away, to find the girl disappeared. He quickly scanned the room before jumping away, cursing as ribbons appeared of thin air, trying to wrap around the illusionist. He was so busy with the violet ribbons that the illusionist almost didn't see the swarm of snakes dropping down on him.

_This…this isn't an illusion! It almost feels like my third path…_

Waving the snakes away, Mukuro was shocked to find the girl had ducked under his trident; the blunt end of her trident came up with enough to scatter his chin if he doesn't avoid it.

The hereto chromic eyed boy grabbed Chrome's hands, throwing her trident away as he pulls her into his embrace. To his surprise, he found the girl fit snugly in his arms and a sense of deja-vu enveloped him. _As if they had being in this position before…_

"Why… what is this weird feeling?" dual eyes stared down into the luminous violet eyes, unconsciously his fingers lingered on her pale cheeks. The blushing girl half-opened her mouth, as if she wanted to say something.

The sound of creaking doors woke them from the reverie.

Chrome quickly jumped away, trails of flower blossoms lingered around her as she moved to stand beside he unconscious skylark.

"Oya oya, it seems that I supposed to know you, little one. " Chrome half-grimaced, remembering a certain _Froggy_. "Surely we met before?" Chrome merely shakes her head, smiling her half-smile.

"Ku fufu, as much as I enjoyed myself, Chrome Dokuro, this must end." He slammed his trident down; the room began to warp around them.

Chrome stiffens, judging from the looks from his eyes, Mukuro-sama was serious now. The girl couldn't help but blanched when blue tentacles appears from the floor, wrapping tightly around her.

"A-ah, Chotto!" the girl screamed when the tentacles crushed around her. "Ku fufufu, it's over now, Chrome Dokuro!"

"Who are you talking to? I'm right here." Chrome sat on the sofa by the window.

Mukuro's smug smirk slid off his face when the girl the tentacles were holding morphed into one of chairs lying around. _When did she….?_ He was even more surprised when another Chrome appears from behind the door and another one perched on the table, her slender legs swinging like a little girl.

"How?"

"Someone very dear to me once told me: '_Lies hides within the truth. Truth hides within the lie. That is the Mist.'_"

"Oya, oya. That person must be really important to you to remember such a quote." Chrome smiled at the irony of that statement.

"Ku fufu, it seems I misjudge you. To use real illusions… I never thought I have a chance to be this_ serious_ for a long time." The kanji one shifted into five.

Chrome suddenly decided that she better leave._ Anyway, one doesn't go all out with her own master unless she has a death wish._

Mukuro charged, his tridents glowed with the mist flame and Chrome raised hers, but not to attack.

Mukuro instead found himself slammed head first onto an illusionary wall Chrome had created. "As interesting as this is, Rokudou Mukuro, but it seems we have to leave." Chrome moved toward the unconscious perfect, twirling her now-glowing trident.

"Until we meet again…_Mukuro-sama_." Chrome and Hibari was covered by mist. And disappears.

Mukuro twitched before yelling out his frustration.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

Hibari woke up when he felt a soft hand lightly wiping his face. He woke up to see Chrome looming over him as she diligently wipe blood and scruff marks.

"A-Ah K-Kumo-san! Are you all right? D-Does it hurt anywhere? S-Should I get you something?" Chrome moved from the bed but stopped when a hand weakly grasped her wrist.

"W-Where are we, O-omnivore?" Hibari winced. Damn, his voice sounds like a pathetic herbivore.

"Ah! U-um, ano, I wanted to take you to the hospital to treat your wounds but I know how K-Kumo-san hates hospital and I don't really know here Kumo-san lived so we're at my a-Apartment right now." Chrome rambled on; wring her hands, trying not to look at the injured perfect.

"Oh." Hibari tried to rise from the comfortable futon bed but sank back as his body screamed in protest.

"A-Ah, Kumo-san!" the purplenette panicked. "Y-You can't!"

"Oi, Herbivore." Chrome turned and found her face inches away from Hibari's face. She can feel her cheeks turned red in embarrassment. "You're stuttering."

"Oh…Eh?" Chrome blinked. "Oh, sorry, old habit." The girl smiled as she replaced the cloth on his head. Hibari lulled by the cold towel and the warm presence, sank back into the darkness, dreaming about the open blue sky and fields of violets.

* * *

><p>Done! You guys will get Kiri to Kumo by this afternoon. I'll need to give it to my beta-reader first for proof-reading.<p>

Review if you think Dino looks soo cool with his entry speech!


	8. Chapter 8: Counterattack!

**Thank you for the reviews! special thanks to yarra, yukixsnow, B. Julia, 10th squad 3rd seat, Corvino the III, Peppermint Twertle and Tenchi SaWaDa for reviewing.**

**Dedicating to Yarra, the original author that thought up this idea. Welcome back, Yarra-chan!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, especially episode 23-26, where I quoted heavily from those episodes for this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blast to the Past<strong>

**Chapter 8: Counterattack!**

Hibari winced as he accidentally overstretches one of his wounds. Chrome, who was ahead of him, looked back in concern.

"Hibari-san, I can do this alone. You don't have to overdo yourselves."

The prefect snorted as he climbed up the hill that led to Kokuyo Land. "And lose a chance to make it evens with that stupid pineapple herbivore? Don't be stupid, Omnivore."

Chrome can only shrugged helplessly as the two continue their trek toward Kokuyo land.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Fuuta! Answer me!"<p>

Tsuna was chasing Fuuta when he suddenly realized he was hopelessly lost in the forest. Wandering aimlessly, the brunet wondered if he should come back to his friends when he heard a noise behind him.

"Fuuta?"

Instead of seeing the petite scholar, Tsuna was startled to see a boy standing within the shadows of the trees, watching him. He realized the boy was wearing a Kokuyo school uniform.

"Hiiee! A Kokuyo student?" The blue-haired boy was smiling as he stepped into the sunlight, looking quite relieved to see Tsuna.

"Ah! You must have come to save us." The boy walked closer. "Thank you very much. I thought I would never be able to get away from this place."

"Were you a hostage too?" Tsuna asked.

"Coming all this way to save me… you must have very strong friends."

Tsuna scratched his head, as he smiled back at the blue-haired boy. "Ah, well, there's a woman and a baby too."

"Eh, in a dangerous place like this? The baby must be strong if he fights."

"No, he can't actually fight."

"So he must do something indirectly, right?" the blue-haired boy asked.

"I can't actually get into the details."

"Why not?" Tsuna was surprised at the change of tone. "Oh, err… that's right! There's a Namichuu student named Hibari around here…"

"I'm the one asking the questions. What does the baby," Tsuna drew back when he saw the red eye flashing maliciously, "indirectly do?"

Uncomfortable, (something in his gust are screaming at him to run away as fast as he can) Tsuna muttered about looking for the others before leaving the hereto-chromic eyed boy behind.

Mukuro watched as the future Mafia don ran off before turning at Chikusa, who was patiently standing behind him.

"That baby must be an arcobaleno. We have to find out more about him before going after Vongola Juudaime."

* * *

><p><strong>Later, third floor, Kokuyo Land main building<strong>

"Ah!" Tsuna turned to Bianchi and Reborn. "He's the Kokuyo student I was talking about. He must have being held here."

"Ku fufu. Take your time." The blue-haired boy suddenly laughed. "We're about to start a long relationship together, _Vongola Juudaime_."

* * *

><p>Gokudera ducked as multiple needles stuck to the wall behind him. Running into the hallway, the white-haired Italian dived to the floor as the spot he stood moments ago got impaled by several needles.<p>

"You suck!" Gokudera yelled as he ran away from the be-spectacled yoyo player. Each began to relentless attacking each other, perfectly countering each other's choice of weapon. With careful planning and complete use of the room around them, Gokudera began to make a trap which managed to ensnare the be-spectacled boy. However, before the green-eyed boy can finished him off, Gokudera began to feel Dr. Shamal treatment side-affects.

"Damnit!" the white-haired boy dropped his dynamites as he clutched his chest. "The side effect! At a time like this…" He didn't realize until it was too late.

Gokudera gasped in pain as Ken clawed his chest, blood spurring off his chest. Falling off the stairs, he inwardly cursed, "Fuck. To call myself Juudaime's right-hand man…" when he realized what the canary singing was.

* * *

><p>Chrome couldn't help but smiled as Hibari was raptly watching the canary he just found as the yellow bird was singing Namimori Chuu anthem. (She remembered Haru-san told her about how Kumo-san first met his little fluffy familiar. But… she still couldn't believe how nice Kumo-san singing was.)<p>

Both of them were standing in front of a newly cemented wall. If Chrome could remember, there was supposed to be a stairway leading up to the third floor. They were surprised when the wall suddenly exploded to revealed a heavily injured Gokudera (Arashi-san must be the one who blew up the wall) and Chikusa and Ken sneering at them.

"So a girl and this half-dead guy supposed to be your reinforcement?" Ken sneered. Hibari stiffened as he picked up his lost tonfa, pushing Chrome aside.

"I would have made the hole myself but this works." The prefect tightens his hold on his weapon, ignoring the sudden pain, "Leave those two to me. I will bite them to death."

Chrome couldn't help but looked away as she helped Gokudera up. Watching her two friends beaten up was terribly painful although she knew it was necessary to the plan to save them.

"Ah, Arigatou Dokuro." Gokudera winced as illusionary bandages tighten around his wound, stopping the blood from flowing. The bird (Chrome inwardly call it Hibird) was singing Namimori anthem as it watched the two Kokuyo boys being bitten to death by Hibari.

* * *

><p>Tsuna drew back when the swarm of snakes was blasted away. Looking up, the brunet was surprised to find an injured Gokudera leaning against a bandaged-up Hibari and Chrome, who was standing behind the both of them.<p>

"Sorry we're late, Juudaime."

"Hibari-san! Gokudera-kun! Chrome-chan! You all…"

"I've paid you back now." Hibari suddenly dropped Gokudera to the ground, who yelled in pain.

"Ah, Hibari-san, that wasn't so nice!" Chrome admonished as she ran to the injured bomber. Tsuna can only sweatdropped at the oh-so-typical Hibari behavior.

"Oya, oya, there's a lot of spectators today. What is Chikusa doing?"

Leaning against the wall, Gokudera smirked, "Cheh, the glasses guy and the animal guy are taking a nap together down below."

"I see."

"Are you prepared?" Hibari picked up his tonfa as Chrome watched warily from the sidelines.

"Oya, you're very scary." Mukuro turned to Hibari, "But please don't' get between me and Vongola."

"Have you prepared your last will? Cos I'm biting you to death."

"You say such amusing things." His eyes narrowed. "I have no choice. I'd better take care of you first. This will end in a moment!" Mukuro rushed in to attack the still injured prefect. Tsuna can only watch with opened mouth at the alarming pace the two boys were going.

Mukuro suddenly slammed his trident on to the floor, creating a beautiful, albeit dangerous foliage of cherry blossom

Hibari looked up, staring at the beautiful petals gently falling down to the floor.

"S-Sakura?"

"Hibari can't move when he's near sakura, remembered? He got the Sakura-kura disease." Tsuna stared worriedly at the gasping prefect. He was startled when someone touched his shoulder and turned to find Chrome looking at Hibari.

"It's ok, Bossu." She said absently. "Kumo-san is stronger than you think he is."

Hibari stumbled before slamming his tonfa straight into Mukuro's chest, causing the boy to cough blood.

"Oya? Aren't you supposed to be weak from Sakura?"

"Hibari-san is no longer affected by Sakura." Everyone turned as Chrome stepped up. "Combining with the medicine I begged off Dr. Shamal-san, I also trained with Kumo-san enough for him to overcome his phobia."

"It was…painful." Hibari simply said as he looked away, inwardly wincing at the memory of Chrome brutally assaulted him with sakura in order to cure him from his sakura-phobia. Tsuna can only sweatdropped. _what the hell did she do to Hibari-san?_

The prefect rushed in and slamming his tonfa against the illusionist, sending him crashing into the floor, rendering him unconscious.

"Yes! It's over! We can go home." Tsuna cheered as Gokudera moved toward him. Hibari sat down the floor, half-smiling, satisfied as he gets to bite Mukuro to death while Reborn was rebuking his student.

Yet, Chrome knew something bad was going to happen.

"Do you seriously think it's over?" everyone turned to find Mukuro holding a gun pointed at them. Although Chrome can sense the gun was an illusion, she noticed that the bullet was real. "There will be no survivor today." He suddenly pointed the gun to his fore head.

"Let's see each other again. Arrivederci." He pulled the trigger.

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome screamed as she let go off her trident, running toward the fallen illusionist. "Mukuro-sama, Mukuro-sama!" Tears ran off her cheeks as she quickly checked the boy.

_W-what is this feeling? Something feels wrong._ Tsuna thought, as if someone had stepped on his grave. Chrome looked up when she realized she can still feel Mukuro's presence in the room, as if…

"Look out!" she turned, screaming. Gokudera pushed Tsuna down when his sister accidentally grazed him with the trident sharp end.

"W-what's going on?" Tsuna yelled as Bianchi rushed at him with the trident. Chrome pushed past him and slammed her trident, rendering the girl unconscious.

"Look out, bossu! Mukuro-san possessing them!"

"Them?" Tsuna yelled when Gokudera swung at trident at him. "What's going on, Chrome-chan?"

Chrome stood against Tsuna's back as she kept an eye on everyone. "Mukuro-san can possess someone through contact."

"B-but how?" Tsuna ducked as Chrome slammed her trident against Gokudera's chest. "Gomen!" "Gokudera-kun."

From the sidelines, Reborn could only watch. "You made it looked like it was suicide but you actually used _that_ bullet, didn't you, Rokudou Mukuro? Possession Bullet is forbidden. Where did you get it?"

"From that accursed family, the Estraneo of course, since they made the damned accursed bullets in the first place. I however am quite surprised to see you recognize the symptoms, Dokuro. Mind telling me how do you know it?"

Watching Hibari took himself out in order not to get possessed from the corner of her eyes, Chrome looked back at Mukuro. "I recognized the symptoms because…I was possessed before!" she quickly slammed her trident down, creating illusionary ropes to tie the possessed people down.

"Bossu! Left the other's to me. Please…please stop Mukuro-sama!" Chrome turned to fight the others, leaving Tsuna behind. The brunet can only gritted his teeth in frustration as he watched Chrome fighting with the others.

"Well? What are you going to do, Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

"I…I don't want to lose to such a terrible person. I…I want to beat this guy!" Reborn smirked as Leon burst into color and began to glow brightly in the gloomy room. Chrome took advantage of the moment and tied two of the bodies (Ken and Chikusa had joined the fight) with real illusions, leaving Gokudera, Bianchi and Ken still standing.

* * *

><p>Everyone watched in shock as a pair of yarn mittens dropped onto his head.<p>

"W-What? Yarn mittens? What am I supposed to do with it?" Tsuna yelled and flew away, slamming against the floor when Ken attacked him

"Wha, you deflected my attacks?" Tsuna stared in shock when a bullet rolled out of the mittens he was wearing.

"A special bullet? As if we're going to let you use it!" Ken yelled when he moved in to attack and cursed when Chrome deflected him, pushing him back.

"Hurry, Bossu!" the purplenette yelled when the possessed Gokudera threw dynamites at her.

Tsuna hurriedly threw the bullet at Reborn, who quickly shoot him at the same time Gokudera threw dynamites at the mafia don candidate.

"Bossu!"

"It seems he took burnt of the blast."

"Oya, oya, this going to be a severe wound."

The smoke cleared away to reveal Tsuna lying on the floor, not moving at all. Chrome, who tried to get to the brunet, was stopped by Reborn, who merely smirked.

"It's ok. Rebuke bullet draws out Tsuna's calm fighting spirit." Chrome could only watch as her boss stood up, a bright flame burn on his forehead and gloves. _This form…Boss's hyper will mode!_

She can only watch as Tsuna dispatched everyone who got possessed by Mukuro, pushing him back to his original body. After listening Mukuro's explanation about the fifth path and his act of stabbing his eye, the purplenette almost retched at the foul aura the boy was emitting. _Mukuro-sama, how far do you have to go to satisfy your hatred…?_

* * *

><p>Watching the two men she respects more than her life fighting a meaningless fight, Chrome was going in to stop the fight when the flame on Tsuna's glove began brighter. She can only bite her lips in frustration as Tsuna finally beat Mukuro. As the brunet turned away to spare Mukuro, the dual-eyed boy quickly grab hold of Tsuna's hand, stopping him from using his flames on his gloves, and bang his head against Tsuna.<p>

Without even thinking, Chrome found herself running toward them, her trident raised high. "Let go of him, Mukuro-sama!"She slammed her trident down, summoning several fire pillars, thus separating the both of them. "Your opponent will be me, Mukuro-sama."

"You fool!" Mukuro laughed as he pushed the girl away, "your body is mine!" Chrome looked back in shock as her body flew toward the embedded trident on the wall.

"Chrome-chan!" Tsuna yelled as the trident glanced through her ribs. The girl slid onto the floor, blood running down her side. Mukuro's triumph laugh however broke when he realized something was wrong.

"Why? Why can't I possess you?" he screamed, running forward with his bend trident when Tsuna managed to intercept him.

"Because…" Chrome looked up as Tsuna moves in to deliver his final move, "this body had always belonged to you, Mukuro-sama."

* * *

><p>Tsuna, out of his hyper mode and done worried about his friends, turned to unconscious boy. "He isn't dead, isn't he? Is he all right?" he was surprised yet again when Chrome kneeled down and began to stroke Mukuro's cheek.<p>

"He's alright, Bossu. You don't have to worry about him."

"Ne, Chrome-chan?" the violet-eyed girl turned to see Tsuna staring at her. "Why do call Mukuro Mukuro-sama?"

"That's because," she suddenly smiled, "he's the one who granted me a second chance to live." Ribbons suddenly emerged out of nowhere and began to surround Chrome, Mukuro, the still unconscious Ken and Chikusa. "I'm sorry, Bossu. But all of us have to leave now."

"Wait, Chrome Dokuro." Reborn pulled out his gun and pointed at the girl. "What are you think you're doing?"

"I will not let Vendicare take him away from me." Wind began to spin madly around the room, "for that is my resolve!" everything exploded into a bright explosion and next thing they knew, Tsuna and Reborn found themselves alone except for Gokudera and Bianchi, who were still out.

Reborn only clenched his fists_. Who is Chrome Dokuro really?_

* * *

><p>Mukuro was falling. All he can see was violet flame burning brightly as he fall downward. He winced as he finally slammed into the ground. He sat up and finds himself inside a garden.<p>

"Oya and where am I now?"

"Welcome back, Mukuro-sama." He turned in surprise to find a little girl sitting on the tea table, sipping tea. Beside her, another girl sat beside her, her purple be-spiked hair and eye-patch gleamed under the soft sunlight.

"Chrome Dokuro," he breathed, immediately realizing two things. Judging from the internal world he was in, Chrome Dokuro was a talented illusionist, stronger than he thought. And second?

There were two of them.

"Who exactly are you?"

"I am Chrome Dokuro. An illusionist, a vessel and most importantly, one of Vongola Decimo's Mist Guardian."

* * *

><p>Done! Bwahaha! Review if you think Chrome is too cool to be true!<p>

**Chapter 9: Memories.**

**Summary: Chrome thought she can avoid the fateful day, yet destiny has plans for her.**


	9. Chapter 9: Memories

**Wohoo! Two chapters in two day, I'm kind in a roll people! (Plus this takes my minds off some things, so it's a major plus.) Sure good response from you guys, I'm soo happy! Hontou ni Arigatou desu!**

**Special thanks to Corvino the III, Aubrey09, yukixsnow, Snowxbutterfly, Mivokgirl101, 10th squad 3rd seat, BlackAngel'swrath and Kaguya9692 for reviews.**

**Since you guys requested 1896, I give you a...all96 chapter! Bwahahaha! Sorry, sorry, I couldn't resisted. **

**Dedicated to **_Kaguya9692_**, who's review made me smile and **_yukixsnow**, **_**my 50th reviewer. Sorry, darling~, unfortunately your guessed are wrong for once, lol.**

**Disclaimer: Imma don't own KHR! I however have a copy of ReboCon 5, disc 1 in my laptop. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Blast to the Past<strong>

**Chapter 9: Memories.**

One thing she didn't expected from going back to school was to be pinned against the wall by Kumo-san. The violet-eyed girl sighed before pushing the tonfa resting against her delicate throat away.

"Anou, Hibari-san, can you please remove your other tonfa from my ribs? I really need to go to class before the bell rings."

The prefect responded by pressing the remaining tonfa deeper into her ribs. "Not until you tell me where that stupid pineapple herbivore, omnivore." He snarled, forcing her against the wall, and for safest measure, planted his legs against the fore-mentioned wall to cage the girl.

Chrome couldn't help but roll her eyes as she put her hands against his chest and tried to push him away. "You're invading my personal space, Hibari-san and I think you much rather fight Mukuro-sama when he's in perfect condition to fight you back."

"Kyo-san!" Kusakabe ran across the corner but stopped in shock when he noticed the awkward position the two was in. "Err, I think I'll report in later, Kyo-san! I'm really sorry for disturbing." Deeply blushing, Kusakabe ran off, praying that Kyo-san wouldn't bite him to death for crowding him during his err…private time.

"Hah?" taking advantage of Hibari initial bafflement, Chrome put both her legs on his chest and pushed him away from her, flipping in the air before landing perfectly on her feet as Hibari unceremoniously sprawled on the floor.

Picking up her discarded satchel, Chrome turned to prefect who stood up, dusting his jacket. "Gomenasai Hibari-san, but I'm going to be late to homeroom if I don't go now." She walked away from the spot before Hibari finally spoke up.

"Your panties… are white."

Chrome twitched before angrily turning back at the smirking prefect, her face were blushing several shades of red as she threw her bag at him.

"IT'S NOT! KUMO-SAN PERVERT!" Clearly not thinking straight, the girl pull out her trident and summoned her signature fire pillars. "GO DIE!"

Tsuna, who was walking by, ducked when Hibari flew in the air, quickly followed by Chrome, who seems quickly hell-bent on beating him. The brunet couldn't help but sigh as he moved away. It was fast turning to be an everyday occurrence, the fight was.

* * *

><p>It was just after school hour and Chrome, the usual trio and Kyoko were on their way to Sawada residence for a study group (Chrome foreseen that the study group would end up to be another session of Gokudera's failed attempt to teach the snarls of maths, Yamamoto laughing away, Bossu banging his head and Kyoko giggling alone as she tries to help Tsuna do his homework) when she noticed the lonely black cat by the roadside. "Ah, a cat." Without thinking, she ran toward the cat, scooping it into her arms. For some reasons, she thought the cat seemed a bit familiar.<p>

Everyone else was grinning as they watched Chrome pats the cat, smiling in delight.

No want noticed until it was too late.

_Clearly he had too much to drink. Reaching for another bottle of beer, the driver didn't notice the girl until it was too late._

Yamamoto, who was turning to say something to Tsuna, noticed the truck coming fast toward the purplenette. "Chrome! There's a car coming toward you!"

"Huh?" she turned and saw a blue semi coming toward her. She stood there frozen when she finally realized why the cat seemed too familiar to her.

"CHROME-CHAN!"

"RUN YOU IDIOT!"

"WATCH OUT!"

"CHROME!"

* * *

><p>She could only stand there transfixed with horror as the suppressed memories of <em>that<em> day came out. As the truck drove toward her, the girl could only close her eyes in fear. She gasped, however, when she felt someone grabbed her from behind and the two of them crashed onto the pavement beside the road, Chrome safely nestled in her savior's arms.

"Haha, that was too close, don't you think Dokuro chan?" Yamamoto sat up as others toward them, noting that he only suffered from scraped knees and palms, Chrome safely sat on his laps. "It was a nice homerun." he laughed sheepishly as everyone reached them.

Tsuna laughed as Gokudera ranted at the baseball player about recklessness and Kyoko trying to bandage his hands when he suddenly realized Chrome didn't say a thing ever since the almost accident. "Hm, Chrome-chan, are you alright?"

All of them were shocked when Chrome launched herself on Tsuna, frantically clutching him. "D-Day? What day is it?"

"Oi, let go of Juudaime." Gokudera pull her off roughly when he noticed the girl was frantically shaking, her eyes were wide and her pupils seem dilated. "A-Are you ok?" he slowly asked, unsure what to do with the quivering girl he was currently holding.

"What is today's date, Arashi-san? TELL ME!" She screamed the last few words before she sank on the floor, holding herself as if she's cold.

"Tsuna-kun, it doesn't seem to be a hysterical spasm. And she's shivering!" Kyoko said in concern as she checked her friend. "But she doesn't seem cold."

"W-What are we supposed to do?" Tsuna felt he was going to be in hysterics himself. Luckily for them, help came.

"You're all loitering. Move or I will bite you to death."

"HIIIE!" yelled Tsuna as the whole group turned to see Namimori's head prefect looming behind the small brunette. Hibari, ignoring everyone, noticed Chrome was on the floor, pale-stricken, gasping loudly as if she couldn't breathe.

"Ah, Hibari-san! Chrome-chan nearly had an accident and now she couldn't stop shivering." Tsuna moved aside as Hibari crouched down to the girl. If he didn't know better, he would say the prefect was actually…concerned for the illusionist.

"Are you alright?" Hibari softly asked the girl and couldn't help but cringed when he saw the horror and pain in her eyes, as if her heart, no soul was breaking apart.

"D-day…what…tell…me…" she now whispered incoherently as she rocked front and fro, now shaking as if in deep pain.

"Hibari, I think we better take her to the hospital." Yamamoto said as he rubs Chrome's back as to ease the tension she was having. "She doesn't seem ok to me."

The prefect, remembered during one of their matches Chrome had mentioned how she hated hospital, disagreed. "I think we better take her home, Yamamoto Takeshi. She doesn't like hospital." He said bluntly as he put back his tonfa back into his pockets. But as he reached to grab the violet-eyed girl, Yamamoto cradled her and stood up, carrying her, bridal-style.

"I can carry her Hibari. Mind telling us where she lived?" Hibari, who was raring to bite the baseball player, could only turn, and walked. Momently later, he irritably turned at the group.

"Well, herbivores? Must I tell you to move?" Yamamoto immediately followed, quickly followed by Tsuna (who carried Chrome's bag for her), Gokudera (who followed Tsuna and for once, carried Yamamoto's bag for him) and Kyoko, who was getting worried for her friend.

* * *

><p>Rokudou Mukuro, illusionist and escapist extraordinaire, was wincing as he limped around the small apartment. Ken and Chikusa had left for Kokuyo but he had opted to wait for the girl to return home before he can go back.<p>

Hearing the doorknob turned, the boy scampered to the door, a wide, innocent smile on his face. "Welcome back, my darling Chrome!"

He was replied with a fist to the face.

Wincing, Mukuro, who was lying on the floor in pain, saw Hibari Kyouya looming over him, smirking. "I always wanted to do that. Now move pineapple herbivore, or I'll hang your carcass outside." Contemptuously kicking him aside, Hibari entered the room, quickly followed Yamamoto, who was carrying the half-conscious Chrome, Tsuna, who cringed away when Mukuro stared at him but gamely shielding Kyoko from him and Gokudera, who was warily and hostilely glowering at him.

"What's wrong with her?" Mukuro followed them, watching at her with akin with concern as Yamamoto gently laid her onto her bed, Kyoko quickly wiped her sweaty face. "Tell me, Vongola Juudaime before I send all of you to hell."

Hibari responded by snarling back incoherently, brandishing his tonfa at the dual-eyed illusionist. But before the situation can deteriorate into a fight, Tsuna stepped in.

"Um, Mukuro, Hibari-san, please don't fight!" the future mafia don gestured at Chrome wordlessly; his eyes were wide in worry. Snorting, Hibari drew back, leaning against the window as he silently watched. Mukuro, after watching Tsuna, also put away his trident before sank down beside her bed. "Tell me Vongola Juudaime what exactly happened."

Tsuna quickly recounted what happened, warily watching Mukuro as he absently stroke her cheeks, not liking what the gesture was implying. Behind him, Yamamoto was staring at Mukuro, fingering his baseball bat carrier while Hibari was silently snarling at the sheer impunity the ex-convict was showing.

"From what you're saying, Vongola Juudaime," Mukuro stared worriedly at the girl, "I believed it has something to do with her mind. You noticed it too, don't you, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

The brunet nodded. "I think so too. It's like…it's like her mind just snapped." Tsuna said reluctantly. Mukuro nodded.

"Ku fufu, it's seemed a visit to her internal world seems appropriate." Mukuro suddenly pull his hand on top of her forehead, the kanji in his eye turned one.

"WAIT!" everyone yelled, as almost everyone lunged at the male illusionist.

* * *

><p><em>She can still remember the sound of sirens blaring loudly.<em>

"_Dear, Nagi was in a car accident."_

"_Thanks to her, one of my business talks was ruined."_

"_That girl…she tried to save a cat. They said it's too late for several of her organs. She can't be saved."_

"_Hey! The doctor said she could be saved if they transplant organs of the same blood type."_

"_Don't joke around! I'm not going to have them cut me open for that girl!"_

"_What are you saying? She's your child, whom you brought with you!"_

"_I can never understand what that girl is thinking. She couldn't even make friends. She didn't even grow close to you! It's not just me, no one really wished for her to keep living."_

"_Hey, Nagi can hear you!"_

"_She's in ICU. She can't hear me."_

"_Anyway, I'm heading back to the office. Do whatever you want with her."_

"_Wait! Dear, stop!"_

"_I'm busy!"_

_Nagi screamed in pain as her body felt as if she was burning. End it, end all of it! Please, I'm begging you!_

* * *

><p>Everyone yelped as they all fall in a huge human pile, Mukuro awkwardly grasping the air as everyone sat on him. "O-oya, you all are h-heavy. M-move, D-damnit…"<p>

Everyone quickly scrambled off the hapless illusionist and looked around. They were standing inside what once seemed to be a beautiful garden. Now the garden seemed to be left untended, the pool seemed stagnant and remnants of garden furniture were strewn around, broken. The sky was inky black as snow heavily falling on the ground.

"Wha? Where are we, Tsuna?" Yamamoto couldn't help but drew closer to the sky-flame user. Gokudera meanwhile was watching around warily as Kyoko clutched Tsuna's arm in horror.

"This better not be another of your illusions, Rokudou Mukuro." Hibari pulled out his tonfa.

"No, it's not." Mukuro stared around, as if looking for Chrome. "This is Chrome Dokuro inner world. What ever happened to her must have affected her badly."

Everyone turned when a bush behind them rustled. A purple-haired girl in a white dress suddenly ran out of the bushes, her violet eyes were wide in fear.

"Mukuro-nii! I'm glad to find you! Please help Chrome-nee!" stumbling the final few steps, Yamamoto moved to catch her before she fell down. The girl looked up in gratitude and everyone was staring at Chrome Dokuro.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Review if you guys had watched Rebocon 5 and thought Toyonaga Toshiyuki (Shouichi Irie's VA 'No control' song is uber-awesome! Now, off to write some for White day! wait for it guys!**

** Chapter 10: a sliver of truth…well, sort of.**

**Where everyone meets Nagi for the first time and learns a bit of truth about Chrome.**


	10. Chapter 10: Slivers of Truth

**Done! This chapter is torturing me. Special thanks to Deadly-Chronicles for beta-ing the sory. Hontou ni arigatou desu.**

**Thanks to Corvino the VII, 18Madison81, SnowXButterfly, yukixsnow, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, BlackAngel'sWrath, deadly-chronicles, Msdgirl and Nadifatheotaku for the wonderful reviews!**

**Special dedication to Yukixsnow, a constant reviewer who makes me laugh. I do wish you get an account so I can at least answer your questions. XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Blast to the Past<strong>

**Chapter 10: A sliver of Truth...Well, sort of.**

* * *

><p>It was dark.<p>

She couldn't see a thing as she sink deeper into the black lake. She realized that fighting the darkness was futile as it would only drag her deeper. She shivered as the metallic chains around her tightened, pulling her down into the abyss.

_Where…where am I?_

_Why is it soo dark…soo cold…?_

_Mukuro-sama…_

_Bossu…_

_Everyone…_

_Please…_

_Help me…_

_Don't….don't leave me alone!_

* * *

><p>"Please, Mukuro-nii, help Chrome-nee!" Nagi sank to the ground, her white dress pooled around her. "I can't reach her at all and it's getting dark and cold." The purplenette shivered as she held herself, trying to ward the deadly coldness that creeps into the once beautiful garden.<p>

Mukuro crouched down as others quickly gathered around them. "My dear Nagi," Mukuro's voice was soft, almost soothing as he slowly touched the girl's hand, "Tell me what happened here."

"Chrome-nee… She…I… I don't know." Nagi whispered, tears were pooling at the corner of her eyes, "One moment it was ok, then suddenly our connection snapped. Flowers were wilting and snows were falling. I-I was so afraid and so lonely."

"Who is this, Mukuro?" Tsuna softly asked as Kyoko sat down and tentatively hug the girl, who was shivering madly.

"This is another entity like us," Mukuro whispered, "Easier said, Chrome is her, and she is Chrome."

"Wha—t? What do you mean?"

"Two souls sharing the same body. One, the spirit of our time, another, a spirit of the future." Mukuro continued.

Everyone else looked at him in blank confusion.

Mukuro gazed at Nagi who was still shivering.

"Nagi is the real Chrome of our time. The Chrome we know… is from another time, or to be specific, the future." Mukuro murmured.

Everyone was silenced.

"HAH?"

* * *

><p>After some crazy explaining (especially to Kyoko, who was flabbergasted with the whole idea of Mafia). Everyone stared at Nagi.<p>

"What's going on now, Nagi?" Tsuna softly asked as he crouched down beside Kyoko.

"C-Chrome-nee mentioned about an accident in the future that made her Chrome." Nagi reluctantly said, "The accident Takeshi-nii just saved her from," Nagi nodded at Yamamoto, who nodded back, "It has a different ending to it."

Hibari was quickly cottoned on what the girl was reluctant to say. "She died?"

"HIBARI!"

The prefect merely shrugged, yet he, too, was uncomfortable with the idea of dying Chrome.

Nagi nod. "Chrome-nee accident made her met Mukuro-nii and she joined Tsuna-nii as his female Mist guardian."

"Guardian?" Tsuna and the others stared bewilderedly at her, only Gokudera and Mukuro knew the implication; the former was looking proud while the latter stared at Tsuna contemplatively.

Nagi shrugged. She, too, wasn't so sure about the whole Guardian thing despite of Chrome explaining to her. "I think after the outcome of the accident changed, Chrome-nee fading away."

"What now, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko tugged Tsuna's sleeves, staring around weirdly as the world around them collapsed bit by bit.

"Umm, what am I supposed to do now?" Nagi blinked in panic.

"Ku fufufu. My dear Nagi, this is your world. You and only you can control over it." Mukuro smiled reassuringly at her as he patted her head, ignoring other's glares aimed on her.

"Well, herbivore?" the violet-eyed girl turned and saw Hibari was staring at her. "I have no intention on dying in this dark world." Everyone watched as she clasped her hands under her chin, concentrating. Mist and bright violet flame began to appear around them as she tried to stop the world from crumbling apart.

* * *

><p>She was burning. The metallic smell of blood enveloped her as she painfully struggled in the darkness. She took in ragged breath as she felt her internal organs burned in agony. She could actually feel her identity being shredded into pieces as she began to lose her grasp in reality.<p>

Chrome Dokuro was dying and no one will grief for her. No one will remember her.

No one will cry for her.

For she is another unimportant face, another insignificant name in their life.

Chrome Dokuro will fade away into the darkness, for that is her destiny.

* * *

><p>Snow began to spin madly around them as Nagi concentrate. Darkness began to drain out of the lake and they could see Chrome floating mid-air, supported by the metallic chains.<p>

"Chrome-nee!"

"Chrome!"

"Chrome-chan!"

"There's no point of that." Everyone turned to see Mukuro staring at the immobile illusionist. "She can't hear us." The Italian turned to Tsuna. "You can feel it too, Sawada Tsunayoshi." The brunet nodded.

"Chrome…Chrome is drowning in darkness."

"But, Nagi." The girl turned to see Mukuro stared shrewdly at her. "You can reach her. After all, the two of you are the same person."

Nagi twisted her hands, "But…But I don't know how to!"

"Easy." Mukuro gave his hand to her. "Just call her out. By her memories. Worry not, I will help you out." In her surprise, everyone was smiling at her. Even Kyou-nii was nodding at her.

They trusted her.

She felt something foreign and warm inside her. Is this what it felt to be wanted, needed?

Nagi closed her eyes; memories began to filter around them. A bright violet flame began to burn around her and Mukuro as the violet-eyed girl began to call back her back into the light, Chrome back to where she really belong.

* * *

><p>"Chrome. Chrome."<p>

Who?

Chrome felt as an old memory washed over her.

'_Unbelievable...I heard everything. I'm... going to die...Somehow its feel like breathing a sigh of relief... it's finally...over...'_

'_An ending... is merely the beginning of another cycle...'_

'_Who...?'_

'_Oh? Did you hear my voice? Ku fufufu... it seems taking a walk has led me to something...'_

_Chrome looked up from her bed to see she transported to a field of flowers and a handsome young man was smiling down at her. "Oh, it seems this walk was worthwhile."_

'_Wh...Who? What are you?'_

'_Perhaps you and I are the same kind of person.'_

Everyone yelled in surprised when the first chain snapped. On the same time, another memory reappeared.

* * *

><p>"<em>Nagi. Nagi." The purplenette turned around, her long hair whipped around as she tries to located the elusive soul that was her first friend. "Nagi, over here."<em>

_The girl turned and saw a young man standing behind her, smiling gently at her. "Ah, you are…"_

"_Nagi, I need you."_

_Nagi was startled. Someone needed her? "You need me?"_

_Mukuro put out his hand to Nagi, smiling, nodding as the girl hesitated. She felt something warm inside her as she gave her hand to Mukuro. It was the first time someone ever told her the thing she wanted to hear the most._

* * *

><p>Another chain snapped into pieces.<p>

The scene shifted, this time they were standing in Namimori Gymnasium.

* * *

><p>"<em>No." a girl emerged from behind Ken and Chikusa, tossing her Kokuyo overcoat. The first thing they saw was her skull eye-patch on her right eye, her short purple hair was teased up into a be-spiked ponytail. Wearing a pair of Kokuyo uniform and holding a trident, the girl introduces herself.<em>

"_My name is Chrome. Chrome Dokuro."_

"_Not Rokudou Mukuro?" Tsuna yelled, staring incredulously at the girl._

"_No, Juudaime! That has to be Rokudou Mukuro!" Gokudera yelled loudly, pointing angrily at her. "Mukuro is a guy that would use anything and do anything to accomplish his goal!"_

"_You won't believe me?"_

"_Of course not! Juudaime, look at the weapon. And she's hiding that eye with the eye-patch! She's undoubtedly-"_

"_Not Rokudou Mukuro." Everyone turned to Tsuna, who was staring at Chrome._

"_R-Really?"_

"_Well, it just seems that way!" Tsuna frantically gestured with his hands._

"_You defended me." The two boys turned to see Chrome standing beside them. The girl shyly ducked down her head. "Thank you, Boss." She leaned in and kissed the young Mafia don on the cheek._

* * *

><p>Everyone gaped and turned at Tsuna, who was blushing brightly. All the boys were staring him enviously; Mukuro and Hibari seemed to be hell-bent on punching the young Mafia Don.<p>

Another memory began to emerge. This time the memory took place in a sterile white room full of medical equipment. Chrome was lying on the bed, blood were on her lips and cheeks as she painfully coughed, pain racking he chest. Tsuna was holding her hand, frantically telling the girl to stay, to hold on. A man stepped into the room, his steel grey eyes flashing brightly.

They suddenly realized this was Hibari Kyouya, ten years into the future.

"T-that's…TYL Hibari!" Tsuna yelled. Hibari was staring at the memory in front of him in interest, clearly liked the way Chrome had remembered him.

"He's so good-looking." Kyoko softly whispered and then she noticed the weird looks everyone was giving her. "What? Can't a girl appreciate good looks?"

_"Step aside," the man brushed Tsuna aside as he moved swiftly towards Chrome. He gazed down, staring into the once bright violet eye, sparks life began to dim._

_There was a flicker of recognition, but no more than that._

_Hibari gently lifted her head, as if he was holding a fragile porcelain doll. His expression was unreadable as the much older Kusakabe ushered everyone out._

_"I can't let you die," he said. He pulled out a ring with a violet stone on it and gently put it on her hand. "It will be too troublesome if you die now, Chrome Dokuro." violet flame began to ignite as the steel-eyed Guardian used his ring to create Chrome's internal organ._

* * *

><p>Chrome shuddered as another chain shattered into pieces.<p>

The memory shifted again, this time she was watching others frolicking around in the Namimori Park, Tsuna was sitting beside her.

"_One of the few good things I learnt from Reborn, Chrome," Tsuna turned and smiled at her, "you don't have to be blood related to be a family." Tsuna stood up from the grass, his hand stretch out to help Chrome up, "so we're a family what ever happen, got it?"_

The last chain shattered into pieces as flowers bloomed magnificently around them. The sky brightened as the snow melts away, revealing the soft green grass. Nagi sighed in relief before running toward the be-spiked hair illusionist, hugging the girl tightly.

"Welcome back, Chrome-nee!" Then the illusionist realized the other spectators.

"Everyone?"

"Yo, Chrome." Yamamoto was the first one to greet her as others (except Hibari) swarmed around her. The girl smiled in delight as she and Nagi enthusiastically hugged. "Welcome home."

"I'm back."

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Review!<strong>

**Chapter 11: Chrome.**

**Where Chrome reveals a bit about the fucked-up future she's from and the significance of the Mist Earrings. Also, someone appearance.**


	11. Chapter 11: Chrome

**Happy Black Day to all singles and singlettes around the world! I dedicate this to you guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Blast to the Past <strong>

**Chapter 11: Chrome**

* * *

><p>With a loud thump, everyone found them back in the apartment, shameful sprawled all over the place. They quickly turned to find Chrome stared blinkingly at them, smiling a weak smile.<p>

"Um, uh, hi guys." The girl said weakly before cringing back from the intense curious looks burning at her. The female illusionist quickly hides herself behind an adorable cat plushie, wondering on how to get herself out of the shit this time.

* * *

><p>Everyone sat around the coffee table, the boys eyeing Chrome curiously as Tsuna hurriedly tried to explain to Kyoko about Mafia (which doesn't help with Yamamoto and Gokudera interjecting every few seconds.)<p>

"Do you guys believe in time-travelling?" Gokudera and Tsuna looked at one another, wondering why Chrome asked that question.

"Ku fufu, that's impossible. And believe me, I would know."

"I don't believe in herbivorous things."

"Umm, Chrome-chan, time-travel don't exist."

"Haha, is this another game?"

Chrome turned to Gokudera and Tsuna. "Boss, Arashi-san, how about both of you?"

"Umm, well, we had seen the ten year bazooka…" Tsuna said slowly.

"Well, would believe me if I said I come from the future?"

….

"Hah?"

* * *

><p>"It all started when a boy named Rokudou Mukuro got dragged off to Vendice." The said illusionist turned pale. "After several failed attempts on escaping the prison, they finally lock up the boy in the darkest, deepest underwater cell in Vendice." Chrome's emotionless voice made the stories even darker as unconsciously everyone edged closer to ward away the cold that invaded the apartment. Damn it Mukuro; keep your emotions to yourself!<p>

"Tired and lonely, Mukuro will some of his power to will himself to wander freely in illusionary world. Meanwhile, in the an ICU ward in Tokyo, a young girl had a terrible accident where most of her internal organs were destroyed. Her aren't decided to leave her to die painfully." Absently Chrome traced her eye-patch as she reminisced about that painful day.

"As she hovered between the line of life and death, she heard a male voice telling her about death being another cycle of life." Chrome smiled at Mukuro, who smiled tentatively at her. "He offered her another chance tolive and that when Kurumo Dokuro existed."

"It's an anagram." Gokudera stared at Chrome. "Your name, it's an anagram."

"Hai. Mukuro Rokudou- Kurumo Dokuro."

"Wandering around Kokuyo with new illusionary organs, I was approached by a man named Sawada Iemitsu," Tsuna hurriedly looked up in surprise, wondering what his father doing in Japan, "who asked Mukuro-sama to be Boss Mist Guardian, " Gokudera and Mukuro, who got the significance of the title, stared at Tsuna in disbelief as other whispered in confusion. "I became Boss's female mist guardian and Mukuro-sama vessel to the real world." Hesitating for moment, Chrome decided to not reveal much about the future to them.

"Um, anyway, after _a few troubles_, the Vongola was going to have an inheritance ceremony to formalize Boss's title as Vongola Decimo."

"Hiiee! But I don't want to be a boss." Tsuna loudly complained, wondering why Chrome was hiding a few facts from him.

"It's ok, Boss." Chrome smiled. "You're one of the best bosses that existed in the world."

"Uh, ok…"

"Here's something wrong going to happen in this ceremony. Isn't it, omnivore?" Hibari suddenly cut in, staring at her.

"Yes. A Mafia Familia, the Shimon hijacked the ceremony. They accused the Vongola of destroying and killing their families. It was actually initiated by a man called Daemon, who wanted to change Vongola back into their bloody path. One of his plans was to kill Boss," she nodded to Tsuna, both him and Kyoko turn pale in terror. "We tried to stop his plan and I was accidentally pushed back into a portal which brought me back 1 month before my fatal accident." Everyone was chilled to the bone with Chrome last words.

"And I'm here to stop everything to happen again."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile.<p>

"Alonzo-sama, it seems that the messager carried _the item_ had just arrived in Japan. He's making his move to Namimori as we speak."

"I see." The green-haired man waved his assistant away before turning to the boy sipping coffee outside at the patio. "What are your commands, Daemon-sama?"

The boy put down his cup, still staring at the magnificent view of Namimori in front of him. "Dispatch some of the hunters to retrieve _the item_."

"As you wish, Daemon-sama." Alonzo bowed before leave the room to carry out the order.

"Nu fufu." The fedora hat was pushed back to reveal a pair of black eyes with the shape of spades at the center of its pupil, "it seems to be the time had finally arrived."

* * *

><p>Review!<p>

**Chapter 12: The Shark and the Dolphin.**

**A mysterious young man arrived in Namimori bearing the a box that can change Tsuna and friends lives for the better or the worse.  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12: The Shark and the Dolphin

**I'M BACK!~ Most of you guys must be wondering where had I disappeared. Apparently Sophomore in Uni get extra hard pressure. Nuff' said. Due to some probs, this chapter is unbeta-ed. I would like to apologize in advance for any grammatical mistakes.  
><strong>

**Anyway, who thought Bermuda Von Vichtenstein real form was crap?  
><strong>

**This Chapter is dedicated to my lovely Kira. Check your mail punk. (And I really take back the ribbing about assignments. Mine's killing me XC)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Blast to the Past<strong>

**Chapter 12: The Shark and the Dolphin.**

Chrome-chan! ~ Let's hang-out! ~" Chrome blinked at the purple-haired apparition in front of her door-step. Murmuring about weekend and peace, the girl stepped aside as the illusionist walked into her apartment.

"It's Sunday, Mukuro-sama." Chrome yawned delicately, "It's too early and I'm still sleepy."

"Aww, come on, Chrome-chan! ~" Mukuro hugged the girl, "I haven't seen you for a long time~"

"You just saw me yesterday."

"But~ that was yesterday~" Mukuro grinned happily, "so let's hangout today, just the two of us!"

"Rokudo, stop clinging at her like a limpet." Surprised, the two illusionists turned to see Hibari climbing into the house through the open window. "For harassing Dokuro, I will bite you to death."

"Oya, Kyouya. Surely you meant me beating you again, right? Kufufufufu…"

Chrome sighed again. Ever since they all found out a bit about her past, the two boys had being clinging at her; Mukuro because he heard her being the closest thing he's going to have like a sister and Hibari, who saw her as a worthy opponent. If she doesn't know better, she would think they were harassing her in their own twisted way. Chrome snapped out of her reverie when her phone rang.

"Ne, Chrome-chan, let's hang out today!" Chrome blinked at her phone and wondered why she's being surrounded by hyperactive people. "Everyone will be there today desu!"

"Ugh, fine. I can't sleep anymore anyway." Chrome put away her phone and went to her room and changes her clothes. Minutes later, the girl went out dressed in a comfortable summer dress and her customary black boots to find Mukuro and Hibari still staring…err, glaring at one another.

"Then Kumo-san, Mukuro-sama, I'm going out with Bossu and Kyoko-chan. Try not to trash my apartment much."

"Huh?! Wait Chrome-chan/Dokuro!"

* * *

><p><strong>Later, Namimori Square.<strong>

The purplenette smiled as she and Haru went to buy some cakes with the boys, leaving Tsuna and Kyoko with the kids. A sudden loud blast from outside the Mall startled them.

"Tsuna-san/JUUDAIME/Tsuna/Bossu!"

* * *

><p>Tsuna coughed as a young boy crashed onto him. The brunette opened his eyes when he heard the archaic style the stranger used to address him.<p>

_Thou? Thou in the 21__st__ century?_

"Juudaime!" "Tsuna-san!" "Are you alright, Tsuna?"

Everyone quickly turned when a loud VOI echoed in the now deserted square, a young man with long silky white hair staring down at them. "A bunch of shitty brats are starting to make a crowd."

Chrome paled when she recognized the two strangers. _Sadahame-san and Yuka-san, could it be… _"Bossu!" the violet-eyed girl quickly tugged the brunet, "That's Squalo-san of VARIA!" The girl whispered, "We have to go now." The girl quietly touched Kyoko, nudging her and the other civilians toward the nearest shelter as Gokudera and Yamamoto quickly stand in front of Tsuna. As much as she wanted to help them, it was unwise of her to reveal herself to the enemy.

"I apologized, Sawada-dono. It seemed I was followed." The boy with flickering blue dying will flame on his forehead said and quickly pull the brunet back, "I have finally found thee, and yet have brought thee into a dangerous situation such as this."

"Um… who are you?" Tsuna stared confusedly. If Chrome had recognized the boy, it means the boy had ties with the Mafia. Could it be Vongola Nono sent him?

"Come this way. There something I must gave thee!" the blond quickly drag Tsuna away from the blast area, leaving Yamamoto, and Gokudera to deal with irate shark.

"VOII!~ Let's quit playing chase!" Squalo sent another blast toward the two boys before being blocked by a baseball bat.

"Haha, sorry." Yamamoto grinned as his bat shifted into a katana, "but we wouldn't let you touch Tsuna."

Gokudera pull out numerous dynamites, his green eyes sparked in anger. Unlike the rest of them, Gokudera had also recognized the man in front of him. "Over my fucking dead boy asshole!"

Squalo snarled angrily, "So you fucking brats are one league with him, huh? I don't understand but I'll fucking tell you one this for certain," he quickly moved forward, his sword flashing under the bright sun. "I will kill anyone that get in my way, brat!"

Yamamoto moved forward, his katana swung forward, "Here I go!"

A loud ring echoed across the empty square as the two blades meet. The younger swordsman quickly pushes Squalo away, who laughed harshly. "by the way you swinging that blade, I can see you haven't learned a style!"

"What about it?!" Yamamoto glared angrily at the silveret, his ever-present grin disappeared.

"in that case, this'll be a fucking breeze!" Squalo moved forward again and swung the blade downward, an explosion echoed loudly.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled as the smoke drifted away, watching in terror as the baseball lover collapsed, bleeding from several wounds.

"Yagyuu Baka!" Gokudera hollered as he moved forward, tossing dynamites at the swordsman.

He didn't last long.

* * *

><p>Tsuna coughed as he pulled himself out of the fountain, looking more like a water rat than a future mafia boss.<p>

Squalo frowned. Judging from the current situation, it would be viable to retreat. "Tsk. VOI!~ I'll let you brats go this time! I got what I wanted anyway." The silveret smirked as he tossed a small box in the air before catching it. "The title of Vongola Decimo belongs to VARIA, scums." The man moved away, leaving the devastating scene behind.

"-Tsuna." The boy turned to see Dino crouching behind him. "Let's go." The boy could only nod before shakily standing up, looking worriedly at his two friends. Thankfully other than some superficial wounds and bruises, the two of them looking okay.

But before Tsuna can call out to them, Reborn stepped in front of him. He shook his head at them. "At the level you two are fighting, you'll be nothing but a bother. Go home."

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna stared in horrified surprise as Dino steer him away, leaving the two distraught boys behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Later, beside Basil's bedside<strong>

"And the External Advisor chose me?" Reborn detected a flicker of emotions dancing on Tsuna's face, but before commenting about it, Chrome slunk in, looking furtively around the room before hiding behind Tsuna.

The infant frowned but ignored the girl as Dino pull out a black box and silently gave it to Reborn. "The Vongola Half-rings, entrusted to the Cavallone Decimo by Vongola External Advisor."

Reborn took the box and with an unidentified look on his face (to Tsuna, it's almost like in reverence) as he opened the box, revealing 7 half-rings in multitude colors nestled in the velvet box.

"The Vongola Rings…" Chrome breathed, her eyes stared straight on a certain half-ring, her earrings glowed softly.

"Dino, the Mist Half-Ring," Reborn suddenly frowned, pulling out one of the ring, "where is the real one?"

"Eh, Reborn?!"

Reborn aimed his gun at Dino, glaring at the blond Mafia Don; Romario's hand quickly dove to his gun holster. "Don't you dare lie to me, Cavallone! The Vongola doesn't like people who betrayed their trust."

"W-What!" Dino spluttered, "I didn't never even touch the box! Reborn! I swear! Iemitsu gave me just like that."

"Reborn, that's enough!" Tsuna quickly stood between the infant and his honorary big brother. "I believe Dino-san." Tsuna said. Reborn noticed that his student had glanced at Chrome as he says it, as if he knew something. The arcobaleno frowned; perhaps it was time to investigate a few things…

* * *

><p>Up next... as Reborn began to investigate about Chrome, Tsuna tries not to kill his father as other train for the upcoming battle...<p>

**Chapter 13: Sawada Iemitsu and the choice of Guardians.**

**Hopefully the update will be by monday... enjoy and review...  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13:Conversation

**I'm back!~ my Exam result are out and I'm happy to say I've passed! Now I'm stress-free for the entire christmas hols until the Uni reopen in Jan and cleared back to write~~**

**I'm sorry for the long hiatus and I hope you guys can forgive me. In no further ado, I present thee:  
><strong>

**Blast to the Past, chapter 13!~**

**Beta-ed Deadly Chronicles!~ Cheers for the wonderful help!~ (and don't worry, I still going to read that fic, lol)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Conversation of a different sort<strong>

Reborn frowned at the meager data his contact in CEDEF managed to gather, most of it were what he knew of ever since she transferred to Namimori Middle and some basic information. Matter of fact, the only new data (and perhaps what made him reconsider of whether not to shoot Colonello) was a separate file concerning a missing girl from Tokyo. Judging from the physical description and date the girl had gone missing, she might have something to do with Chrome.

With dread growing in his guts, Reborn wondered if the girl WAS Chrome herself.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, at a secluded area in Namimori Park<em>

The girl was currently ducking from several airborne (unlit) dynamites as she swiftly creates a ceramic dome around herself. Despite of repeatedly reassuring Tsuna about the place being safe, (she wove a thin notice-me-not mist barrier around the area, the gang decided to NOT attract more attention to their whereabouts. (Which chrome wryly smiled as won't that would be the first time the family actually wanted to be inconspicuous?)

Gokudera, who was in his punk-geek mode (as christened by Haru-san of _her _timeline), was scribbling madly as he observed her steps. While others sat under a clump of trees, (Hibari chose to sit FAR away from them, murmuring about crowding and stupid pineapple brats), discussing (Mukuro chimed in some suggestions to destroy the Mafia; they rejected the ideas flat out) the recent happening. Except Tsuna.

The brunette was staring blankly at the sky, his brain churned with the possibility of the boy's arrival (Tsuna found out his name was Basil), the attack (he bit down a shriek at the mere thought of fighting the silver haired swordsman) and the impact the fake half ring had on Reborn and Chrome.

"Chrome," the sky flame user asked hesitantly when the girl sat down in front of him, "why did you look like that when you saw the half rings? Is it has something to do with the future?"

Chrome noted that everyone (even Hibari, who was trying his best not to look too interested in the conversation) leaned in to hear her answer.

"I...I know where the real Mist Ring is." she confessed, her hand absently toyed with her violet earrings. Gokudera, who finally managed to piece the remaining puzzles, stared flabbergasted at her.

"Is- is that what I think that is?" he choked. The female illusionist nodded before took off the earrings. Carefully, she laid them on her hand and gently tapped them. With a loud flash of light the earrings collapsed into a shield-like violet ring, the Mist symbol proudly embolden on it. Mukuro unconsciously reached for the ring, winced when Hibari slammed his tonfa on the offending hand. Others ignored his pain as they stared in awe at the mysterious beauty of the violet Ring.

"This is the official symbol of being Vongola Mist Guardian." she tapped the ring again and the ring changed back into a pair of earring, which she immediately wore. "

"Ne, chrome, you know what happen next?" Tsuna asked as Chrome sat down beside him.

"As far as I can remember, it should be the guardian selection, "Chrome leaned against the tree, trying to remember," I don't remember much of that period. Mukuro-sama," Mukuro, who was explaining some finer detail of mist-weaving to Kyoko (Chrome had never pegged the cheerful girl as a mist flame user) looked up when chrome mentioned his name," handled most of the transaction. From what I remembered, Iemitsu-san asked Mukuro-sama to be boss's mist guardian in exchange of protection for Chikusa-kun and Ken."

" I'm confused. If father chose Mukuro as my mist guardian, then why do I have two of them?"

"I was Mukuro-sama's vassal at that time. But later, in the future, Mukuro-sama insisted I hold that title, he said something of not wanting to be a part of _vongola justice brigade_," she smiled wryly. Mukuro ' ku-fufued' merrily beside her as the others mulled over the implication over the words.

"What else do you know about the guardian selection, Chrome-chan?" Kyoko asked curiously.

"As I mentioned before, not much. Mukuro-sama told me that Iemitsu-san merely left the half rings in their mailbox, leaving Reborn-san to explain the rest."

"Too much!" Tsuna shrieked; "what if the rings got stolen or lost?!"

Chrome shrugged, "Apparently he never thought of that, bossu. He also left a note for future Lambo-chan and Kumo-san. Other than that Reborn San was responsible for the mentor selections and training."

Hibari, who was half listening, sneered. "I don't need any herbivorous fools to play teacher for me."

"Maybe." chrome replied placidly," but judging for your interactions with him in the future, horse San would be one of the few people you slightly tolerated."

_H-horse san? Don't you mean Dino San? _Tsuna sweat-dropped, wondering Chrome's constant need to giving nicknames.

"Is he strong?" Chrome nod as Hibari smirked. As far as the skylark concerned, he might as well get entertained before the real battle started.

" A couple days later, VARIA" (" Vongola Famiglia independent assassination squad"Gokudera whispered as some of them looked confused) " attacked Lambo, I pin and Fuuta, igniting the beginning of the Ring Battle."

" and my... Iemitsu?" Tsuna asked, his hands unconsciously clenched as the mere thoughts of the man who barely being there for him for the last 14 years.

"Iemitsu-San most likely would be arriving at your home as we speak bossu."

Tsuna slumped, almost whispering to himself, "I don't want to see him. It's his entire fault. I never wanted to be Vongola Decimo in the first place and now he's threatening all of your safety."

Almost everyone flinched away from the tree they were sitting under when the tonfa smash into its trunk. Tsuna, barely swallowing his shriek, look up to see Hibari pulling out his tonfa. "I didn't come here to listen to some senseless rambling about some small herbivorous problem. If you can't handle a small issue like that, then you are not the omnivore I thought you were." He abruptly turned, "I'm leaving. All this crowding is giving me hives." the skylark stomped away as Chrome smiled. Just like the Cloud to be the one saying the one thing the Sky needed to hear.

"Ku fufu. I guess I better find out more about the VARIA. I don't want them to ruin my plans to destroy the Mafia." he stood up, extending his hand to Chrome, " I'll explain more about Mist the next time we meet again, little one," he smiled to Kyoko.

Chrome, after receiving a nod from Tsuna, stood up with Mukuro's help. "you'll be alright, right bossu?"

Tsuna nodded, smiling at her." Thanks Chrome."

The two mists disappeared as the barrier the girl created disappeared. "Let's go guys" the three nodded before separated, each beforehand had offered to accompany the future Decimo home. The brunet declined, and merely bade them goodbye, mentally trying to prepare himself for his meeting with his estranged, good-for-nothing father.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning, Sawada Residence<em>

Tsuna shrieked when he realised there was a chain around his neck. "Reborn! Is this some new sadistic wake-up call device you just invented?!"

The arcobelano sighed. "No Dame-Tsuna. Check it properly first before making some stupid assumptions."

The brunet gingerly pulls the chain out of his shirt, to find out it was in fact, a simple chain necklace, with a half-ring. He froze as he realised the implication of the ring on his neck.

"Is this what I think this is? R-Reborn, d-did you put this on me?!"

"Matter-of-fact, no, Dame Tsuna, it wasn't me."

"Then," Tsuna, finally realised who really put the necklace on him, turned white, red and white again in a quick succession. The boy turned back into his room in agitation. "I-I'm going out for a while." He murmured.

The minute hitman jumped onto his desk, watching as Tsuna quickly tugging on his uniform. "Aren't you going to ask me what the ring is?"

"N-no. I think I know. Sorry Reborn, urgent business." The boy zipped out and ran down the stair, miraculously without falling even once. The sun arcobelano turned and watched with a curious glint in his eyes as Tsuna ran out of the house. "Where do you think you're going Dame-Tsuna?"

* * *

><p><strong>Next up; Chapter 14: Of tutors and watermelon attack.<strong>

**Sum: who will be chosen as Tsuna's Mist Guardian? Will the tutor selection be the same like Chrome had mentioned? And who attacked Chrome? Review to find out more in Blast to the Past!  
><strong>

**Merry Christmas!  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14:Of Tutors

**_I'm_ _back~~ Waiting for both results from my exams and my internship interview, I'm spending my entire nervous energy feeding my inner muse with her constant demand of stories... lol_**

**_Dedicated to my dearest, be-loved (lol) beta-reader, Deadly Chronicle-chan~~_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Of tutors and watermelon attack.<strong>

Hibari Kyouya was having a nice morning (he smashed his new pair of tonfa onto that pesky pineapple and finished his patrol in relative peace) when he noticed a ring sitting on his desk. The volatile boy frowned as he played with the ring, admiring the nice sparkle every time the sunlight hit the half-shield on the ring.

Was this the ring Chrome was talking about? The prefect wondered how strong his so-called mentor would be when the door was banged open. A handsome boyish-looking Italian punk entered the office, followed by a flustered-looking Kusakabe and a be-spectacle man.

"I'm sorry, Hibari-san. I tried to stop them but..." the prefect shrugged helplessly. The grey-eyed boy only nodded and waved at Kusakabe, staring at man in front of him, trying to gauge his strength.

Minutes passed, and Dino couldn't help but fidget nervously in front of the boy he was supposed to tutor. He had been warned about the boy's unstable personality and his thirst for fight so the mafia don had planned the only plausible way to tutor his unruly charge.

And yet...

There was something different with the young man in front of him. Dino wondered if he should change the study plan when the boy lunged at him.

* * *

><p>Tsuna frowned as Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei (only the latter yelling about extreme, boxing, extreme, battle and of course EXTREME!) showed their ring to young brunet, Colonello and Reborn muttering about tutor plans.<p>

"Reborn was just looking for you, Juudaime," Gokudera muttered at the brunet, "something about you running off after he told you about the ring."

"I was looking for Chrome. I had some questions for her." He muttered back, absently playing with the ring on his neck. "Do you know where I can find her?"

Yamamoto suddenly leaned against the two boys, Reborn eyeing the boys from the corner of his eyes. "Oh, didn't she tell you? Kyoko-chan taking her for some shopping." The two boys stared weirdly at him. "What? She told me this morning when I swing by at her house."

* * *

><p>Eyeing at the three whispering boys, Reborn almost missed what Colonello was saying. Keyword; <em>almost<em>. "I don't see how that is of your concern, Colonello."

The blue-eyed infant rolled his eyes in exasperation. "It's just that Lal being pestering me to pester you about the Mist candidate. And with the current issue of the missing Mist ring..."

"Shut up. I have a plan."

"Why do I have this bad feeling in my guts when you said that?"

* * *

><p>Dragging a reluctant Chrome, Kyoko was looking forward for a quiet afternoon of shopping (she's determined to introduce the wonder of color to Chrome; whom seems to have like 3 set of dresses in her closet; both in color black, white or a blend of both color ) when she accidentally smashed her face against someone.<p>

"Oh, I sor..." her apology faded as she stared at the mountain of a man who was blocking her way. "Um, can I help you?" She couldn't help a bit uneasy, especially when the redhead noticed the empty square that should've be full of people at the time. Chrome, which was silently standing behind her, grabbed her sleeve and slowly backpedaled away, before hitting a human wall. The two girls turned to see they were surrounded a group of men.

"Uh, Chrome-chan?" Kyoko standing back-to-back with the purplenette, trying her hardest not to look afraid.

"Yes, Kyoko-chan?" the girl had pulled out her trident, her eyes scanning the area to determine whether illusions are involved.

"This has nothing to do with the whole mafia problem, is it?"

"Maybe." She replied, frowning. "Though this didn't happen during my timeline."

A loud clapping sound suddenly echoed in the empty square, a miniature sandstorm appeared out of nowhere. The moment when a young man stepped out of the sandstorm, Chrome's earrings began to glow brightly as the same time as Chrome points her trident at the man. The usually passive illusionist was snarling angrily, her petite figure shaking from suppressed fury.

"You!"

* * *

><p>Kyoko bit down a scream as she skidded against the pavement, finally stopped as she crashed against a signboard. The young man had suddenly disappeared and reappeared between the both of them and easily had grabbed hold her dress and tossed aside as he stood in front of Chrome.<p>

Chrome meanwhile struggling to breathe as Julie Katou (as if she can forget the hateful face) stood in front of her, observing the young woman in front of him. She couldn't help but flinch away when the sand-user touched her earrings.

"Yes." He breathed, clearly enjoying Chrome's discomfort, "to think the missing Mist Vongola Ring is with an _adorable, little_ girl." He stretched his hand toward her, his pupils turned spade-like. "Now, give it to me little one."

Chrome was breathing heavily as she backed away, clutching the trident tightly to her chest. Julie was still smiling benignly as he moved toward her. "I don't' want to hurt you so give it to me."

"No."

Julie blinked. "What was that, dear?"

Chrome's eyes glowed brightly as pillars of fire burst out of nowhere, "I said NO!" A huge flame pillar encased the illusionist as the girl dived toward Kyoko, illusionary vines wrapped around the men surrounding the girl.

"Kyoko-chan, we have to go. Now." Wincing, the two girls limped-ran toward the nearest exit but yelped when they struck from an invisible wall.

"Do you seriously think," a man in full military garb with blue melon shaped hair snarled as the huge flame pillar melted away, (Chrome couldn't help but feeling proud Daemon was looking a bit singed from her true illusions) "I would make some silly mistake like that?!"

Chrome stiffened as her illusionary flames was blown away by a huge gust of wind, her vines withered. "Kyoko, I need you to stay close to me, ok?"

The girl could only nod, her eyes wildly searching for an exit. Chrome gritted her teeth in frustration. As much as her skills had improved for the last 3 months, she knew well enough she wasn't powerful enough to fight against Daemon's forte.

There's only one way out left.

"Cambio forma version X!"

* * *

><p><strong>Up next: Chapter 15 : Battle to the death (sort-off)<strong>

**sum: Chrome struggles survive, save Kyoko and on the same time, not forfeit the Mist Ring to Daemon. Can anyone help them?**

**Author Notes (or rambles):**

**Review and I will be posting other chapters for other stories, such as Kiri to Kumo and Payback~~**


	15. Chapter 15: Chrome VS Daemon

**Here I bow in apology for the long wait. It had being a hectic year, last year, and I was stuck in a huge storm of writer's block. Thankfully this year I'm have some free time (with internship and stuff) until july to recharge my creativity juice. (huh, that sounded better in my head)**

**This chapter is dedicated for all of the story's fans; whom had a long, painful wait for this chapter. To be warned, this chapter is un-betaed due to Deadly Chronicles taking a long sabbath.**

**Enjoy.**

**And Review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Chrome VS. Daemon<p>

_"Cambio forma version X!" _

A strong gust of wind blew into the square; a miniature storm of wind surrounded the petite illusionist. With a loud _'bang'_-like sound, the wind dispersed to reveal the female mist guardian.

Kyoko stared in awe as Chrome's clothes changed into a beautiful violet military garb, her pant split around the thigh to show black pant, a military beret rested snugly on her braided locks. Her white trident had shifted into a slender ivory staff with engravings on it.

"Nu fufufu. It seems you're able to use the earring. I wonder how strong you are."

Kyoko can only stare in half-awe, half-fear as multitude of illusions began to flicker in and out of existence as the two illusionists battled.

Daemon shimmered out of view as spikes of ices appeared around and above her, stabbing the girl into pieces before the girl melted away into a ruined chair. She reappeared onto another spot just to have whips of sands slamming onto her back. Ignoring the sand burns, she slammed her staff, smiling grimly as she watches the illusionary dome of earth raised up to trap the man. She slammed her staff again onto the floor, creating a solid illusion of thorny vines, crushing the dome. She might be a pacifist, but desperate time called for desperate measures.

The petite illusion cursed (something she had picked up from Mukuro) as the dome burst into a murder of ravens, the man standing at the middle, shards of melting glass floating gently around him. The man sent the shards to Chrome, who quickly turned them into rose petals.

"Nu fufufu, It seems I had underestimate you, little girl. Be thankful child, for you're the_ third_ person to make me fight seriously." Chrome felt her stomach clenched in fear and apprehension when she saw the deck of cards Daemon took out. She had remembered how badly Mukuro-sama nearly beaten by the man in front of her.

The cards began to swirl around her, blocking her view. Chrome warily clutched her staff, trying to gauge his next attack. She suddenly turn around to see Mukuro standing behind her, looking horrified at the knife currently buried to his side._ "Why? I thought you love me!_" Horrified, she turned to see others boring different injuries as if inflicted by a trident; their dead-looking eyes looked accusingly at her.

_"You failed us." "Why did you betray us?" "We thought you were our friends." "Chrome-chan...We trusted you with our lives."_

Kyoko suddenly stood in front of her, a long blade was stuck between her breasts; her organs were pouring out of the huge gaping wound on her stomach.

_"You were supposed to be my best friend, Rokudo Chrome."_ She said reproachfully as she pull out the blade and stabs Chrome in the heart. The illusionist staggered back as she turned into flower petals and the floor melt into a field of white lilies.

Kyoko blinked in surprise at the metal stave stuck through her chest as she turned into Daemon.

"You were too predictable, _Ghost_-san." Chrome said placidly, "By showing me my greatest fear just prove this is just an illusion. I would never betray them; I will die for them if it's necessary."

Daemon only laughed at the declaration, the chuckle sound dark and cold as the illusion melt away. He easily breaks the stave into pieces, sand dusts dancing around them, hiding the now solid, true shards with illusionary ones. "Oh really?" He asked. "Will you die for her?"He flicked his hand, not to her, but to someone Chrome had momentarily forgotten.

"Noooooo!" Chrome screamed in horror as the metallic shards flew toward Kyoko, who froze in terror the entire time. Forgetting everything, Chrome run forward to grab Kyoko out of the way, biting her screams of pain as she felt them tearing her skin as they fade out of sight.

Scoffing at the girl's futile moves, Daemon merely reached forward and grabbed the two girls out of thin air. The man grabbed Kyoko by the hair as he kicked Chrome on the stomach. "Friends only make you weak, worthless piece of trash." He hissed as he threw Kyoko away, leaving some strands of her hair on his hand. Chrome, who tried to reach for the auburn haired girl, bite down another scream as Daemon dragged her up by her left arm, his free hand tried to make a grab for the Mist earrings. "You are not worthy to be my successor."

Chrome in a fit of anger and desperate to protect the earrings, bite down the hand, feeling viciously pleasure when the man shrieked in anger.

"I'm going to destroy you useless trash!" Chrome felt, than heard her ribs break as she slammed onto the asphalt, her ears ringing loudly. She blinked blearily as Daemon moved toward her, his staff raised high for his final attack. She whimpered in despair; for all she have and did, she still going to die without changing anything.

_She was a failure._

Daemon suddenly stopped when a furious flurry of cherry blossom stopped him in his path. He turned angrily to see Kyoko, kneeling on the street with her hands stretched out, looking half-determined, half-surprised.

Kyoko was shocked. While Mukuro had told her that she had a flair for illusions and had explained some basic theories to her; she had never expected it to _actually_ work and to create a near-perfect illusion in the process. Noticing Daemon's furious expression, the auburn haired girl shuddered as she quickly created another miniature storm of flowers, hiding the two girls from his view.

Now furious, Daemon dismissed the illusions with his staff when a loud resounding 'chime' echoed against his illusion barriers. The ghost winced in pain as multitude of bell-like sound began to assault his vessel's senses. The illusionist shake his head when he realized that the girl (how unfortunate that he had dismissed as just a flighty bimbo) had created a simple, yet creative illusions of bells, creating a sound based illusion as they assault his barrier.

Tired and furious of being played by a mere schoolgirl, he slammed his staff onto the floor, negating the entire illusion, leaving him and his men alone in the square. He gritted his teeth angrily when he realized that the two girls had used the chance to escape.

"Find those girls!" He roared angrily, "I don't care if they're dead or alive, I want that ring!"

* * *

><p>Kyoko gamely dragged Chrome into the alley, frantically tries to find her phone. Luckily, Chrome (who was at the verge of exhaustion) had created a thin film of mist around them, hiding them from view and smothering their flames so they could escape undetected.<p>

She began to dial a number, pushing the buttons in panic, her teeth jitters as she listens to the ringing tone.

"Oh thank god you picked up!" Kyoko finally sighed, sank down beside the dumpster in relief. "Please help us." The girl quickly explained and agreed to wait as the person she was talking to promised to get there as soon as they can.

As she finally ended the call, Chrome fell down unconscious, her final energy spent, the illusion dispersed. Thankfully Kyoko had managed to grabbed her and quickly hide behind the dumpster, praying that they arrive quickly.

Noticing the two boys moving toward them, Kyoko sighed in relief before fainting herself, having exhausted herself, creating the illusions for the first time; adrenaline and fear were the only things kept her awake.

The two boys looked warily at the surrounding before turning back to the girls, (and after a brief, yet silent tussle of rock-paper-scissors; the grey-eyed boy won) he gently scooped Chrome up, ignoring the grimes of dirt and blood clinging onto the girl.

"Oi Rokudo." Hibari gingerly carried Chrome in his arm as Mukuro grabbed Kyoko; the two of them grimly noted the various injuries the girls had."Contact Sawada Tsunayoshi and tell him and his herd to meet us now."

"Someone just declared war."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Mukuro is not pleased..<strong>.

**In which everyone finds out they have **_**another **_**new problem, Mukuro gets a new student and Hibari is pissed off **_**his **_**Namimori is turned into a ****battleground.**

**Next chapter will be out on next sunday/monday...**


End file.
